The Power of 4 pt3
by ElminStar
Summary: The third and for now the final part of The Power of 4. This time Elmin and his family are looking to their future, Rated T for occasionally mature content.
1. I'ts A New Day

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

1. It's A New Day

The year is now 2010 and the four couples were living in peace around the world, seeing each other at least once a month.

Cleó and Theá, the daughters of Lirentil and Lirentia were living together in Peru and had gotten married last summer.

Since this was the first lesbian couple in the family everyone was wondering how it turned out and especially their parents. Lirentil was shocked when he found out about his daughters. But his wife only thought it to be cute.

Annabella and Edward were living in Australia by order of Elmin to get a grip on the spreading vampires around the world.

Gwendolyn had also gotten married last year with a young man named Richard and he had been inducted into the family a few days before their wedding because he wanted to be turned for the wedding night.

They had settled in a quiet part of the world, in the North of Denmark where they would observe the vampire houses in the north part of the world.

Kaine and Seléna had been married for ten years now and had gotten a house from Elmin and Elmina as part of their wedding gift. It was located in Malibu close to the home of their former masters.

Elmin and Elmina were living a quiet life in Malibu and they were thinking about getting ready for their first child.

Since their empire now covered a quarter of the world and every part was managed by one of their siblings or nieces they really had very little to do.

It was a regular Friday night like any other they had experienced for the last 3000 years. Elmin picked the movie for tonight and his choice was Iron Man.

Once the movie was finished they decided to make this an early night. While Elmin cleaned the last things up in the kitchen, his wife made her way to the bedroom.

When Elmin got upstairs Elmina was already in bed with only her bra and thong left on her body.

It took Elmin less than 30 second to tear off his clothes and join his beautiful wife in bed.

It started of with the usual cuddling and kissing that usually started their night in bed.

Their cuddling went on for about five minutes before Elmina helped her husband out of his boxers and got a hold of his dick.

She gently started stroking it while she felt herself get wet. Even after 3000 years of marriage Elmin had never failed to turn her on.

Elmin gave her a kiss that seemed to last for ages. When they broke it Elmin slowly pushed his dick into his wife's pussy.

And after an hour of unbridled passion between the ancient lovers, Elmin came inside his wife's pussy, and knowing she was ovulating, pregnancy was unavoidable.


	2. A Royal Pregnancy

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

2. A Royal Pregnancy

When Elmina woke the following morning, her head felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on it. She rushed out of bed to make it to the bathroom on time.

She felt her hair being lifted aside. Who else could it be than her husband, with a caring look in his eyes she held her hair back and rubbed her back to make her feel a bit better.

While Elmina felt like her guts were coming out Elmin quickly made his way downstairs to make her some tea and a light toast breakfast.

He came back upstairs finding his wife in bed again. Looking a bit better but still more pale than usual.

"Thanks love, this should help me fell better." She said when he put the tray on her nightstand.

"Anything for you my princess. Anything." He said after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know we have three long months ahead of us, right love" Elmina said to her husband. after she had finished her breakfast.

Elmin smiled at her and said "I know, and I'll be right next to you all the way love, you can count on that. And let's not forget we have to call everyone with the happy news."

Elmina gave him a feint smile and said with clear sarcasm. "Yeah I'm really looking forward to that one." He just laughed at that and gave her a passionate kiss. "Do you want me to call the family then?" he said when he broke the kiss.

She just nodded in her cute way, of which she knew could get anything done from her husband.

Elmin just shook his head and started to call the family to bring everyone the good news.

By the time it was mid day and Elmin had phoned the entire family, Elmina came downstairs where sandwiches awaited her.

After lunch they decided to go shopping for new clothes which Elmina would need for her pregnancy

It was the midst of summer so they both were dressed lightly. The only thing that turned some heads was their always pale skin colour.

When the couple walked into the first store Elmina spotted the most beautiful pregnancy dress she had ever seen. Of course she had to buy that one along with some jeans and tops for the lighter days.

By the time Elmin had paid they were about a thousand dollars lighter, but as Elmin had had told her "Money is not an issue."

Once they got outside Elmina uttered the idea of going shopping for baby clothes to, which Elmin thought to be a very good idea.

They found a shop which had lot's of baby clothing for sale and which was owned by a very good friend of Elmina.

As they entered the store Elmina greeted her long time friend with a hug. "Isabella, so good to see you again. How are you?"

"Mina!, hey there girlfriend. I'm doing great, out shopping for gifts?"

Elmina laughed at that and replied "No not this time Bella, this time it's for personal use, I'm pregnant."

The smile on Isabella's face looked like it was going to crack her mouth when she hugged Elmina while congratulating the couple thoroughly.


	3. Dinner For Three

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

3. Dinner For Three

After the shopping spree for baby clothes the couple decided to have dinner in town tonight. The choice for a restaurant was quickly made because Elmina had invited Isabella.

Elmin knew he was in the minority so he just went with whatever his wife and her best friend wanted.

The choice of the girls had fallen on a nice little Italian restaurant which was known for their pasta's.

Once they were assigned a table and were handed menu's the browsing for food began.

The girls made their choices fairly quick, because they had eaten here before. But Elmin needed a while before he found a nice steak pasta that he was willing to give a try.

About five minutes later the pasta's were brought out. With their usual talk about life dinner went by quicker than they had hoped, and knowing he would have to pay Elmin got the check.

When the three walked to the car Elmina asked Isabella if she wanted to come with them to have some wine at their house.

With some thought Isabella agreed to the offer and drove with the couple to the mansion.

While the girls made themselves comfortable in the den, Elmin got some wine and three glasses.

As the hours went by and more bottles went empty the girls thought it was a good idea that Isabella would spent the night since it was now 3 a.m.

Since Isabella didn't had to work tomorrow she didn't really argue with the idea.

Elmina showed her the guest room and then went back to her husband who was still sitting in the den.

"Don't you think she would be a good addition to the family, love?" She asked him when she was back in her seat.

Elmin smiled at her and replied "So you where thinking the exact same thing, she would be an excellent babysitter for our son or daughter."

"So it is done, I'll turn her tonight and tomorrow she will awake anew as on of us." Elmina said with a large smile on her face.

He just shrugged at her and said "Better you first wake her up and talk to her about it, maybe she doesn't want to turn."

She almost laughed at him when he said this "I was way ahead of you honey, I asked her yesterday when I went shopping, she was thrilled when I asked her. And she only wanted to be turned by me."

"If she is ok with it then I certainly have no problem with it" He said with a smile still on his face.

Elmina nodded and slowly moved to the guest room where she knew Isabella was waiting for her.


	4. Turning Anno 2010

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

4. Turning Anno 2010

When Elmina entered the guest room where her long time friend was lying in wait for her.

She slowly walked to the bed and said with a concerned look "Hey girl, are you really ready for this?"

Isabella smiled and said "I'm really ready babe, and if anyone needs to do this I'm glad it's you"

Elmina smiled in a way she hadn't done in the last 2000 years, and slowly she sank her teeth into the neck of her friend.

She wanted to scream but somehow she couldn't and after a while it started to feel good. Isabella knew it was the start of her new life, a life she was only to happy to embrace.

When she had finished with her she gently laid Isabella down in bed and slowly walked out of the room and to her own bed where Elmin was waiting for her.

"And tell me the good news honey, Will she be one of us, worthy of the name Star?" He asked his wife when she laid herself down in bed.

She only smiled and said "Yes love, tomorrow she will be a true member of the family."

Elmin returned the smile and gave her a kiss. "Excellent honey, now let us get some sleep, we'll need it if we want to be ready for her questions."

She returned the kiss and put her arm around him while the ancient couple slowly drifted asleep.

The morning woke them with a smile but Elmina woke up feeling like her stomach was coming out again. There was only one thing that was keeping her from going to the bathroom and that was her husband whose arm had sneaked its way to her breasts.

She gently moved his arm and moved to the bathroom almost sneaking there just to not wake her husband yet, because she knew how he could be in the mornings before he had coffee.

When she came back Elmin had dressed himself and had laid some clothes on the bed for his wife to wear.

Breakfast sounded like a good option at this point and Elmin went downstairs to prepare some things while Elmina went to check on Isabella.

As she entered the room she noticed the transformation was complete and also that she didn't fit into her old clothes anymore.

She had brought a dress with her Isabella could wear for today. "Looks like we have to go shopping girl" she said with a big smile.

The freshly turned vampire just laughed at that and gave Elmina a big hug. "Thank you Mina, I feel better now than I had ever felt before." She said with a few tears in her eyes.

Elmina smiled at her and wiped the tears away while she said "Don't mention it girl, it was completely my pleasure. Now let's go downstairs, Elmin has breakfast waiting for the three of us."

Arm in arm the girls went downstairs where bagels and coffee awaited them. And as they had agreed after breakfast they would go clothes shopping for Isabella.

This meant Elmin would have the house to his own for the most of the afternoon, a morning he would spent training in the basement.


	5. Morning Exercise

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

5. Morning Exercise

Once the girls were out of the house Elmin changed into his training gear after which he went downstairs to commence his training.

As he looked through the room he decided to start with lifting some weights. 200 pounds should be good to start with.

His training lasted for most of the morning and by the time the girls came back; he had already showered and prepared lunch for the three of them.

When Elmina and Isabella walked into the room and saw the large lunch that Elmin had prepared for them, Elmina gave her husband a big hug "Wow honey, you really outdid yourself again" She said when she released him.

Elmin gave his wife a kiss on the cheek "Thanks babe, glad you like it." He said with a slight hint of a blush.

This got the girls chuckling while they started lunch. Elmin just shook his head while he took a bite of one of the sandwiches he had made.

After lunch Isabella went upstairs to change into one of her new dresses. Although Elmina already knew what her friend had bought Elmin was quite curious what their new live-in nanny and best friend had bought.

As she hadn't worn a dress in ten years Isabella had difficulty closing it up on the back, but eventually she zipped it up and was amazed how good it looked on her when she looked in the mirror.

When she came back down, the couple was shocked how good the dress looked on her.

"Wow Bella, that dress looks great on you, maybe I'll get one for myself." Elmina said after a few minutes with a content smile on her face.

With big eyes Elmin nodded, completely in trance of the beauty before him. "Yeah, I think you should love, that one will look great on you." He said to Elmina while giving her a kiss.

Since neither of them felt like cooking the thought it to be a good idea to order in for a change. Either Thai or Pizza was a viable option.

Deciding it had been a while since they had Thai, Elmin called The Black Lotus, the restaurant were they always ordered.

Elmin had some Pad Thai with eggrolls, Elmina had Senlac Tom Yum also with eggrolls and Isabella also ordered Pad Thai with shrimps.

The food came about 15 minutes later together with an extra supply of shrimp chips which they loved to have as a side dish.

Since they didn't have any dishes to do, Isabella suggested watching a movie or something like that.

The couple was up for a night of doing nothing so while Elmin picked a movie, Elmina got some wine and snacks and Isabella, just waited for the couple to come back.

When Elmin came back with Prince of Persia, Elmina and Isabella were already waiting in the family room.

After the movie had finished Elmin reached out his hand to his wife while he asked her "Are you ready to go to bed my Princess?"

"Of course my Prince, for you always." she said with a smile while she took his hand.

He pulled her towards him and used his greater strength to take her into his arms to carry her upstairs.

Elmina looked back at Isabella and said "sleep well Bella, leave everything till tomorrow, we'll clean in the morning."

Isabella waved the couple of while she said to her friend "Sleep well you two, could you please try to keep it down please"

Elmina started to laugh and replied "will do girl, will do" with this said the couple moved up the stairs and eventually into their room.

At this time Isabella thought it would be a good time to go to bed herself. And since she also had bought new sleeping wear, she decided it was time to see how they looked on her.


	6. Maternal Mornings

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

6. Maternal Mornings

Elmin woke up with Elmina's head on his shoulders and her arm over his chest. She was also slowly waking up and gave him a good mornings kiss.

"Good morning love" she murmured "how did you sleep?" She asked him with her everlasting smile.

He stretched himself and returned the kiss "I slept great baby, just like every night with you is."

She started to blush and at that moment her stomach let her know it needed some attention.

As she hustled to the bathroom Elmin was quickly behind her to hold her hair back and put a cold washcloth on her neck.

"Are you O.K. love?" he asked with the worry clearly hearable in his voice.

"I was vomiting babe, how is that O.K.?" Elmina answered.

Still worried he said "Fair enough love, feel better now?"

She put up a feint smile and replied. "Yeah I feel better now love, I think I would like some breakfast."

Elmin started laughing at that and gave her a kiss on the cheek while he put on some clothes and made his way downstairs to wake Isabella and start breakfast.

As he walked downstairs to start breakfast he thought it to be a good idea to let Elmina wake Isabella

When his wife felt good enough to come down she noticed Elmin had not woken Isabella yet. She thought it to be a good idea to wake her long time friend.

She walked into the room and gently sat down on the bed. "Morning Bella, time to wake up." Isabella woke up to see her long time friend and the most beautiful woman she had ever seen "Morning Mina, how did you sleep?" she murmured.

"You know Bella, you look so cute this early in the morning." Elmina said with a smile on her face.

She started blushing much to Elmina's pleasure. "Come on girl, Elmin has made us breakfast, I'll bet you're hungry."

The thought of food brought a smile to Isabella's face and with that an even bigger one on Elmina's.

Elmina gave the girl some privacy to get dressed while she moved to the kitchen herself.

When Isabella joined them, the three of them had breakfast while a lot of stories from the last few years were shared at the breakfast table.

After breakfast was done and the dishwasher was running the three of them decided to just lay around the house today.

A few movies and maybe they would go out to dinner tonight, but that was all left in the open at the moment.


	7. A DIY Day

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

7. A DIY Day

Since they had nothing really planned for today the three of them decided it was about time they got started on the baby's room.

There were some spare rooms in the house that they never found a use for, so they picked out a fairly big room that could grow with the baby when he or she finally was here.

Not knowing what their child would be Elmin was sent out to get two buckets of blue and 2 buckets of pink paint, just to be sure. Together with the rest of his shopping list Elmin set out to the nearest DIY store.

It was about an hour later that he came back with several boards, cabinets, DIY closets and of course the four buckets of paint.

Knowing that tomorrow Elmina would have her first ultrasound that would give them insight what gender their child was going to be.

Once everything was upstairs the three of them went into town to have lunch at subway, a place that they all loved to eat because they knew everything was fresh.

While Isabella got the orders the couple took a seat and reserved one for their long time friend.

When Isabella sat down with the two trays laden with sandwiches and a separate tray for the drinks.

As lunch progressed and the small talk that had filled the last couple of days continued the future was also discussed.

Knowing that in two months they would have either a son or a daughter Elmina found the time right to instruct Isabella about her future tasks.

After lunch the trio went home to relax and also prepare for tonight. Since Elmin had made reservations at a fine restaurant which was a favorite of the family.

And while Elmina helped Isabella pick a dress Elmin took a shower and tried to pick clothing for this evening.

Knowing the dress code of the restaurant a tuxedo would be good, and trusting the taste of his wife, the girls would look great for tonight.

By the time he had gotten dressed, his wife came up to get showered and get her make up on.

Elmin quietly laughed to himself, because he knew his wife would take at least an hour in the bathroom.

That gave him an hour to just hang on the couch and watch some T.V, this while Isabella got her make-up ready.

It was about half an hour later when Isabella joined him in the den the two of them waiting for Elmina. This was an opportunity Elmin would take to learn more about the reasons why Isabella wanted to be turned.

"So Isabella, I've been wanting to ask you for a while why you wanted to be turned. It intrigues me to know the mortal reasons."

"Well Elmin, it was quite simple. Elmina and I were talking one day when I noticed the teeth. When I asked her about it she trusted me enough to tell the truth. And when I learned about the history of your family it intrigued me. When I told her I wanted to be turned she gave me some time to think this through."

"Ah and when you had you thought it through you decided to tell her when we came to your shop for baby clothes."

The woman smiled and said "Exactly that is how it all went. And up till now I don't regret anything."

"I'm glad you think that way Isabella, I really do. It will be great to have you around the house when the baby is born. Some extra help is always welcome."


	8. A Dress Code Dinner

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

8. A Dress code Dinner

When Elmina came down she heard her husband and her friend laughing with each other something new to her. Because as of yet Elmin and Isabella hadn't spoken as much.

"Am I interrupting something here guys?" She asked when she walked into the room.

Elmin looked at her with a smile and said "No love, we were just getting to know each other a bit better by having a good talk and a few laughs.

"Well I think that is a very good thing baby, because she is going to be with us for a long time."

Elmin laughed at that and then got up "I know honey, ready to go?" He asked his wife.

She nodded and got both her own and Isabella's coat. Since Elmin was driving she could just relax and have a few drinks tonight.

The restaurant was about a ten minute drive in downtown Los Angeles. A restaurant which was known for its steaks and fine fish dishes.

When they got to the restaurant, they checked with the host first the confirm their reservation.

The host checked the list and then looked at the pale trio. "Well sir, it looks like your table shall be ready in five minutes. May I show you the bar where you can have a complementary drink?"

"You may my good man" Elmin said with his best English accent. The host said while he moved back to his desk. "Here you go sir, I'll call you when your table is ready."

When the man called them to inform them their table was ready. As they sat down they were given menu's and a wine chart.

The two girls had quickly made up their minds and Elmina had a shrimp cocktail as an appetizer, a main dish with 4 kinds of fish. Isabella never dined at such a fancy place and had the same as Elmina.

Elmin felt like having steak tonight and ordered a crab cocktail and a nice T-Bone steak with some creamy garlic sauce.

He also ordered a nice white wine for the girls and red wine for himself, because he knew what would go with each dish.

It took about five minutes before the waiters brought out some bread and garlic butter and two bottles of wine.

And about fifteen minutes later the appetizers were brought out. They talked about the future and what it would hold for the three of them.

Twenty minutes passed when their main course was brought out. As far as Elmin could see half of the Atlantic Ocean was on the plates of his wife and her best friend.

On his own plate was at least half a cow which he was only too happy to devour.

The talk continued throughout the evening and the bottles of wine were slowly getting emptier. After their dinner they ordered some coffee and ten minutes later Elmin asked for the check.

Since the evening was still young they decided to get a drink somewhere and then head back home to maybe throw in a movie or something.

There was a bar fairly close to the restaurant where they could have a drink in peace. And since the bar was owned by a good friend of Elmin they were sure of a table in the back.

As they walked in Elmin greeted his old friend Johnny with a firm handshake. "Can I have the usual John, and two white wine for the ladies, at my usual table of course."

"Elmin, you old dog, long time no see, take a seat mate, I'll bring it in a few moments."

They sat in the back, a bit in the shadows. As Johnny brought a whisky on the rocks and two white wine, Elmin laid some cash out since they weren't staying as long as usual.

After their drinks they walked back to the car and Elmin drove home. Since it was near midnight they decided to call it a night.


	9. Picture Perfect

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

9. Picture Perfect

Elmina woke up with Elmin lying on her chest, cupping on of her breasts. And since her stomach wasn't acting up this morning she decided to stay in bed as long as possible.

Not wanting to wake her lover, she gently stroked his hair. Elmin slowly woke up under the gentle touch of his wife.

"Mmm that feels great love" he murmured with a smile. She gave him a kiss on the top of his head and gave him a loving smile back.

They cuddled for about five minutes when Elmina suddenly got up fix breakfast for the two of them.

Elmin threw on a robe and followed his wife downstairs, curious about what she was planning for breakfast today. To his surprise he also found Isabella in the kitchen, apparently Elmina had already woken her.

"Morning Elmin, sleep well?" she asked with her permanent smile.

This was always a great start of the day, since her smile always got the couple smiling to.

"Yeah, slept pretty good Bella, how did you sleep?" He asked the now pale redhead. She shrugged and said "Same here, slept like a rock."

They took a seat in the den while Elmina prepared breakfast. She came in five minutes later with three bowls of homemade oatmeal.

"Wow honey, that looks delicious and it has been a while since you made it yourself." Elmin said when he saw the bowl of steamy oatmeal before him.

"Thanks love, I felt like making some today" She said with a slight hint of a blush on her face, pleased that she still could please her husband after 3000 years.

After they finished breakfast and the dishwasher was running the couple made their preparations to leave to the OB/GYN for Elmina's first check up and also the first picture of their baby which would give them insight in the gender.

They had very little wait time when they got there, and once Elmina was in the chair, everything went in high gear.

Once they got back home Elmina was overjoyed because she now knew what they could do with the baby's room. They were going to have a little baby girl.

Although not so overjoyed as his wife Elmin was nonetheless happy that he knew what their child was going to be.

Elmina and Isabella wasted no time to get to town and go shop for some nice pink baby clothes. Since the birth was only two months away she wanted to be prepared as much as she could.

Elmin decided tomorrow was a good day to start some painting in the baby's room. Since he figured today was his last day of relaxing, he would make the most of it by doing absolutely nothing.

When the two girls came back it was near dinner time and Elmin had a great idea for dinner tonight.

His plan was to make s nice pasta which should be enough for the three of them. But since his wife was eating for two, he also made some garlic bread which he knew his wife loved.

It took him about fifteen minutes to have everything ready. While he put most of it on the table, he noticed he forgot to get some wine out.

His choice had quickly fallen on a dry white wine which fit the texture of the pasta perfectly

After dinner they watched a few movies and went to bed early, because tomorrow she build of the baby's room would begin.


	10. Home Improvement Time

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

10. Home Improvement Time

The following morning Elmin was awake early. He had laid out some clothing the previous evening so he could start with painting immediately. 3000 years had taught him much about every known profession, so he could make everything himself.

As he got started with the painting he remembered what Elmina had said to him "Maybe it would be a good idea to do a part with paint, and the other part with cute wallpaper."

Isabella and Elmina had gone back to the DIY shop to pick out some cute wallpaper.

When they got back to check up on him, Elmin had just finished the first wall. He figured to get some lunch first and then finish the second wall.

When he saw the wallpaper his wife had picked for the room, he had a little difficulty suppressing a little smile.

It was striped wallpaper with pink, black and red stripes. And she got a band which would around the entire room with crimson and black dots.

"Well that is an interesting choice baby; I think she will like it when she's here in a few months." He said with a smile.

"Thanks babe, I thought you would appreciate it." She said with an even bigger smile on her face.

After lunch Isabella and Elmina got started on the glue for the wallpaper while Elmin continued with the shorter wall of the room.

The wall took about 30 minutes to paint after which he could get started on the strokes of wallpaper.

The three of them worked as a team to get the room done as soon as possible. Elmina laid out the rolls to the correct length, Isabella prepped them with glue and Elmin put them on the wall.

By dinnertime they finished the entire room. Proud of what they had achieved they looked around the room. All they had to do now was to get some furniture in it.

That was something they would do in a later stage. Now they found it was a good day to order in some dinner. Chinese or Thai were viable options for today.

Elmina decided it was going to be Thai and called their favorite Thai place. Some Senlak Tom Yum, eggrolls, Pad Thai and shrimps for three would enough to get their energy reserves back up. Especially since Elmina was eating for two at the moment.

Once dinner had arrived everything was quickly divided. As expected it was all gone fast and since everyone didn't have a clue what to do this evening they decided to watch a few movies and take the weekend off to visit Christian and Christina in Egypt for a few weeks.

This had been arranged in the last week without Elmin's knowing. So when he found out they were going he was surprised to say the least.

After he had overcome the shock he gave his wife a hug and started to pack some suitcases for the two of them.

Since they were leaving the next morning, they found it was best to get a good night's sleep.


	11. Forty Centuries Look Down Upon You

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

11. Forty Centuries Look Down Upon You

The following morning the alarm rung for the first time in 20 years. Since the cab was going to arrive in 1 hour, the trio hustled into some travel clothes and made sure everything was ready for the upcoming trip.

Once the cab had arrived and had driven them to the airport, they quickly made their way to the tarmac where Isabella saw the inside of their private jet for the first time.

While the pilots made the preflight checks, Elmin made sure his wife was securely in her seat for at least the takeoff and the landing. Also making sure that there were meals and drinks present in the jet, Elmin checked with their stewardess for the final time.

They got the sign to take off, and when the jet was safely in the air, the couple plus nanny could relax and have some breakfast.

Knowing that when they arrived in Egypt their siblings would be waiting for them, Elmin also didn't have to worry about renting a car in Egypt, because he knew from experience what a bitch that could be.

Lunch and dinner were exactly what Isabella would have expected from a private jet, more luxurious than she ever had in a commercial jet. Dinner was a juicy steak with a creamy mushroom sauce which Elmin had prepared himself.

7 hours later they arrived at the Cairo airport. Christian and Christina were waiting with a big smile on their faces, something what new to both Elmin and Elmina.

When both Christian and Christina had given Elmina a big hug and the necessary kisses, Elmin gave his brother a firm and brotherly handshake.

"Christian, long time no see brother, how's life treating you these days." He said when they were on their way to their car.

"Well, not bad bro, but by the looks of it you two have been busy to?" Christian said while nodding in Elmina's direction.

Elmin laughed at that and only nodded to his brother.

Once they got at Christian's house, a 15 minute drive from Cairo Airport, they were shown their rooms by one of their servants.

After they had rested a few hours Christina called them for lunch. While they had lunch they exchanged the tales of the last few years, because they had not seen each other for at least 3 years.

Elmina was now 2 months pregnant and the pooch their daughter was giving her was now undeniably there.

While the three girls were talking about the oncoming girl, Elmin and Christian went to the market in Cairo.

Christian didn't really need anything but they just wanted to be away from the three girls who were all cutey-cutey with each other. Baby's and hormones had a weird effect on women they figured.

A few hours later the men returned home only to see the girls hadn't moved an inch since they left.

Dinner was simple but heavenly tasty. Christian had made a stew with local ingredients. While the two men devoured the lion part of the meal, Elmina also put plenty away.

The next day they decided to go take a look at the pyramids and the sphinx. Both the sphinx and the later pyramids their father had help build.

Because the Egyptian government knew who Christian was they were allowed entry in the forbidden rooms of the pyramid. Christian had spent many years exploring the huge structures and therefore knew them like the back of his hand.

Their trip lasted for most of the day and they were glad they had packed lunch for today.

After their visit to the pyramids they decided they would go out for dinner this evening.


	12. A Birth After Dinner

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

12. A Birth After Dinner

Because Christina was the expert on eating out they left the choice of a restaurant to her.

A small restaurant she knew was very close by and she knew it had little wait time, excellent service and a spectacular view over Cairo. Once they got seated and were given menu's, Elmin was a bit shocked over the huge selection of food they had.

When Christina saw the shock on her older brothers face she couldn't help smiling. In all the years he was never shocked about anything, yet a huge menu in a restaurant she picked out managed to shock him.

By the time all of them had made their choices the appetizers had arrived along with the drinks.

The talk at the table was light and everyone felt the family was complete again. This was thanks to Isabella who found herself more and more comfortable with the family every passing day.

Although their other siblings weren't here at the moment their presence was always felt through the mental bond that bound them since day one.

After dinner they decided to call it early this evening because they knew in what state Elmina was in.

The plan had been to stay 2 weeks with their siblings, but since Elmina was far in her pregnancy they decided to go back already and that Christian and Christina would come with them for support.

Their private jet was fueled and ready when they got to the Airport. Once everyone was in and they had clearance to take off, they were quickly up in the air.

The 7 hours went by slowly but when they finally touched down at L.A. International they quickly got their stuff and drove home.

Once they got home Elmin wasted no time and called Lirentil and Dublees to inform them the birth was expected soon and that their wives services were required.

Of course Cleó, Theá, Gwendolyn and Annabelle were called to because he wanted the entire family here for this occasion.

By midday of the following day everyone had arrived at the Malibu mansion and once everyone had greeted each other, Elmina sank to the floor which was a sign the contractions had started.

She was quickly brought to their bedroom where the girls all helped to deliver Elmina's daughter.

The last time they had to deliver a child was at least 1000 years ago but now they had ten hands extra to help them.

Meanwhile the three brothers were just as nervous as Elmin, all four where pacing up and down the hall waiting for news.

After a few hours of contractions Elmina had dilated enough to start pushing. The pain quickly took the better of their sister and Lirentia held Elmina's hand through the process while she whispered in her ear "It's OK Mina let it all out, it will all be over soon and then you two will have a beautiful daughter."

Elmina smiled faintly over the kind words while she pushed one final time to get her daughter out of her womb.

The few minutes it took to push her out felt like an eternity for Elmina, but finally after 10 hours of labor Dublina handed Elmina, her newborn daughter.

When the men in the hallway heard the cries from a newborn child they rushed into the room as a unit with Elmin going in first to check on his wife and newborn daughter.

"Isn't she beautiful love?" asked Elmina faintly. Elmin at this point lost all ability to speak but instead only nodded at his wife while staring in awe at his newborn daughter and his beautiful wife.

Christina was the first to break the silence by asking her sister one of the most important question at hand "What are you two going to call her sis?"

Elmina smiled and said to her sister "We've had a name in mind since day one, Victoria Delayla Isabella Star."

Her sister smiled back at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It suits her sis, it really does."


	13. Family Breakfast

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

13. Family Breakfast

By the time everyone had left the following day Elmina and Victoria were sounds asleep. Elmin had taken care of everything else and after everyone had left he had fallen asleep on the couch.

The following morning Isabella took care of breakfast while Elmina took care of Victoria. Isabella woke Elmin up with the note that breakfast and coffee was ready.

That was a good thing because he would need at least three cups of coffee before he stopped being a threat to anyone in the house.

Elmina came into the room to have some breakfast while carrying Victoria on her arm. With a loving smile on his face Elmin took their daughter from his wife so she could have some sandwiches.

Giving birth to Victoria had drained most of her energy reserves and she was glad she could eat now to get her energy level back up.

Their daughter had grown overnight, but they both knew that was because of the vampiric blood in her veins. She would grow even more in the coming days and would quickly be at the level a mortal baby would a about their second year.

Both of them were a bit careful with giving her any solid food at this point. They had tried giving her some bread but all she did was throw that around the room. They both laughed at that, this was definitely their child.

In the days that followed their daughter attempted to walk her first steps. Something that she didn't do too bad all together.

A few years passed and Victoria grew up to be a fine young girl. Although she was only 2 years old, she was at the level a mortal girl would be at 13 years.

Elmin and Elmina were glad Isabella was there because sometimes Victoria could be a pain to raise and fortunately she listened to everything Isabella said.

The three of them tried their best to raise their daughter as best they could, but they knew she would learn most of the things she needed to know at school.

She was now old enough to know what she could and more important not tell to people.

Elmin and Elmina were a bit concerned about letting their daughter go to school. Because they didn't have such an education themselves, they didn't know what to expect.

Fortunately their daughter was smart enough to not say anything too much. Her days at school were long and boring but she was always glad when she was home, because when she was home she could train and that was something she loved to do.

In the last few years she had trained for several different types of martial arts including kung fu, tae kwon do, karate, judo and muay thai. This along with the obligatory weapon training her father had made her do.

Both Elmin and Elmina were pleased how their daughter had turned out. A girl worthy of being crown princess to their empire.

At least once every two months her cousins Annabelle, Gwendolyn, Cleó and Theá would visit, something she always loved because she adored her cousins and they adored her.

She knew her cousins would arrive today and that meant she would have a good excuse to go shopping with them. When the 4 girls arrived at the mansion they were warmly greeted by their aunt and uncle. "Girls so good to see you again, has it been two months already." Elmin asked with a smile.

The girls laughed at that and from the top of the stairs Victoria said "Yes dad, it has been 2 months already."

Elmin nodded and said "Alright, Alright I see that I'm too much here, I'll be in the den if you need me, sweetie."

Victoria gave him a faint smile and then gave her cousins a big hug. "Hey girls, how have you all been?" She asked them with a smile.

After all the pleasantries were exchanged the decision was quickly made to go shopping.

She already confiscated her father's credit card and Elmin already sensed that he was going to be at least a thousand dollars lighter when the girls would come back. Also knowing that the girls would be eating in town he and Elmina decided to order in for a change. Thai was a viable option at this point.

Elmina got a call from Victoria after dinner with the question if Annabelle, Gwendolyn, Cleó and Theá could stay the night.

This was something Elmina could not say no to. She loved the girls and knew for a fact that she was staying the night with the girls.

It had been too long since she had talked to the girls and this was an opportunity she could not let go.

After she had informed her husband about tonight's activities she went upstairs to prepare the bedroom for the six girls it would hold tonight. 

By the time the 5 girls came back it was near 9 p.m. and every one of them was very tired of shopping all day long. Already knowing her mother was joining them Victoria was looking forward to the stories of the night.


	14. Midnight Stories

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

14. Midnight Stories

When everyone was settled in Elmina came up with some drinks and snacks. "So girls, this has been a while since we all slept together, at least 200 years if I'm not mistaken."

Annabelle laughed and said "Yes aunt, it was at the last night in Castle Dragulia if my memory serves me right."

This caused a laugh wave around the room, from everyone but Victoria, this alone because she was the newest member of the family. Tonight would be the perfect opportunity to educate her on the family history. And since her mother was the second eldest vampire alive Elmina started the story.

"Right, where to start? For me it all started about 5000 years ago. I was the second born child of your grandfather and grandmother. And it's really a shame you never got to know them. And I have to admit that it sometimes was not always easy to have three sisters that you're in constant mental contact with, but in the end I'm glad I have such wonderful sisters in your aunts."

From this point Gwendolyn took over from her aunt. "I remember the old days very well. Especially when we moved from England back to Transylvania, I still remember when I saw the castle for the first time, it was more impressive than anything I ever saw before.

I must admit that Annabelle and I really did a lot together back then, Elmin did say once we almost looked like sisters, we shared everything back then. Hell, we even slept together at a certain point."

At that point Annabelle joined Gwendolyn in her part of the story. "Yeah, I remember that, those nights we spent together were heavenly.

We should do that more often again."

"Yeah we were quite close back then, I would say as close as Cleó and Theá have always been." Gwendolyn said when Annabelle was finished.

Cleó and Theá laughed at that and said to Annabelle "You two are right at that, you were as close as us, as a matter of fact we frequently heard you two screaming in pleasure." Cleó said with a big smile.

Annabelle stuck her tongue out at her cousin and asked her "Is it wrong for two girls to love each other then?"

Theá shrugged and replied "No it isn't wrong, sometimes it even works perfectly. I mean just look at us, we turned out fine didn't we."

At that point Theá gave her wife a kiss on the cheek. The rest of the girls in the room all went "Aww, how cute."

With that Cleó got on top of Theá and started kissing her neck. This got them a weird look from their cousin Victoria.

In another bed Annabelle and Gwendolyn were also busy with each other, leaving Elmina and Victoria the only ones without a partner.

Elmina smiled at her daughter and said "don't look so disgusted sweetie, sex is a very important part of our culture, either with men or women."

Victoria had a puzzled look on her face and said almost blushing to her mother. "Could we try this mom, I'm kind of curious about this."

Elmina smiled warmly at her and said "Sure sweetie, do you want to start, or should I guide you?"

Victoria's blush grew darker and said "You better start mom, you are more experienced than I am."

Her mother shook her head and gently laid her daughter down. Victoria only had a nightgown on at this point and seeing her cousins busy with each other had already gotten her nipples hard. Her mother had helped her out of her panties and she slowly started eating her daughter out.

This was a new sensation for Victoria and she clutched the sheets. It was obvious her mother had done this before, and it didn't take long before she screamed out her first orgasm.

"Wow mom, that was amazing, where did you learn to do that." Elmina smiled at her daughter and said. "Years of practice with your aunts sweetie. There is a reason your aunts and I are as close as we are."

"Can I give it a try now mom?" She asked still blushing. This got Elmina smiling even bigger and said to her daughter "Of course you can sweetie, I'm sure you'll do great. It's in your blood."

With that Victoria slowly started to kiss her mother on the lips, gently working her way down. It didn't take her long before she reached her mother's already wet pussy.

She gently licked the outside and slowly worked her way to the center. She held her mother in place while she started eating her out. It took her only five minutes before Elmina screamed out her orgasm also.

"Wow sweetheart. You're a natural at this, I guess you got something of your father in you after all."

Victoria's head emerged from her mother's thighs and she was smiling big. "Mmm, I think I could get used to this mom." Elmina gave her a big hug and said "I know honey, but we don't want to put your father on the sidelines now do we.

"I guess you are right mom, but after tonight I really think I love girls more than I do boys." Victoria said with a dreamy look on her face.

"We'll see sweetie, you're way too young to make a decision on that already. It took me almost a thousand years to make a decision. For now let's just get some sleep. See even you're cousins are asleep already."


	15. Final Decisions

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

15. Final Decisions

The following morning the girls were awakened by Isabella with the notification that breakfast was ready. The six girls quickly searched for their clothes after which they made their way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen oatmeal and coffee were waiting for them. They all smiled in unison at this. Something to get their energy levels back up was something they really needed right now.

After breakfast the Cleó, Theá, Annabelle and Gwendolyn made their preparations to head back home. Knowing that in 2 months Victoria would come to Peru together with Anna and Gwen so they could shop and stay there for a few days.

When the girls were on their way to the airport, Elmin called his wife and daughter into the Throne Room. "So Victoria, I understand that your mother educated you in more than one way last night."

"Yes dad, mom and the girls told me everything about our history, and when Cleó and Theá started, Gwen and Anna joined in and mom also told me sex was an important part of the culture. And from there one thing led to another."

"It's ok sweetheart, I know you're mother and you're cousins long enough to know how they are and you must understand I'm not mad at you, it was a good thing for you to learn this lesson. But what I do ask of you is that you please wait with deciding until after you have had sex with a man. Your mother told me your decision to only love girls."

"Ok dad, I'll make my final decision after my first night with a boy. This is a promise." Victoria said in her always sweet tone.

Elmin smiled at his daughter and then dismissed her. He then turned to his wife. "So love, how was it to make love with your own daughter."

Elmina smiled when she thought back at last night. "She was so great love, it's easy to see she's our daughter. Any guy or girl she ends up with is going to be very lucky to have her."

"That's good to hear love, now how about some lunch, I'm starving." Elmin said with a quick change of subject. Elmina felt the urge to do a face palm but she restrained herself. They walked to the kitchen while Victoria was on the phone with one of her friends.

By the time Elmin and Elmina came back Victoria had left a note that she went into town with some friends and that she would be back for dinner.

Elmin was about to start dinner when Victoria stormed into the kitchen, her eyes were red and tears were running down her face "I hate men, they are all just filthy pigs!"

Elmina quickly took her into hug and comforted her daughter with kind words. "There there sweetie, what happened?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I went to town with some friends and one of them tried to rape me. I broke his neck when I pushed him of me." Victoria said with both fear and anger in her voice.

Elmina pressed her daughter even closer to her and said to her "It's ok sweetie, you did the right thing, I understand how you feel right now, is there anything I can do for you?"

"No mom, not right now, I just want to eat something and then go to bed and forget this. And don't worry I won't turn my back on men because of one asshole trying to rape me." She said when her tears had dried.

"That's my girl, never let one incident mark you, our lives are too long to be scarred at young age." Elmina said to her daughter, pride clearly hearable in her voice. "And by the way better not mention this to your father, he has a tendency to over react on these matters." She added after she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Victoria smiled and said "Don't worry mom, I won't I know dad longer than a day, I know how he gets if it concerns me. I still remember how he almost killed my teacher when she gave me too much homework."

After that revelation they moved to the dining room to have dinner and hopefully let Victoria close this memory of today.

The next day Victoria came home with a boy and immediately went to her room with him, Elmina just shook her head and decided it was better not to tell her husband about this. She also knew tonight their daughter make a decision.

After dinner she let her father know she wanted to speak with him. "Father you are probably wondering why I requested this audience?" She started very formal, something she usually never did.

Elmin couldn't resist a smile and said "Yes indeed Victoria, you haven't spoken to me like this in 10 years, so I suspect you want to tell me something important."

"Indeed dad, I just wanted to let you know that I have made my decision of whom to love. And I realize this may come as a shock but I have listened to my heart and I definitely love girls." She said with determination.

Elmin just smiled and said to his daughter "This does not come as a complete shock to me sweetie, and I just want you to know both me and your mother support your decision."

"Thanks dad, and don't worry, I'll make sure you'll meet every girl I'll bring home." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh I'll be keeping you to that promise young lady. Now let's go have something to eat to celebrate" Elmin said with a big smile.

A/N This will be the last of The Power of 4 for now, maybe I'll write more in a later stage but for now I will be focusing on other things.


	16. Brand New Feelings

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

16. Brand New Feelings

The following week Victoria came home with a cute girl who she introduced as Jessica. She was immediately accepted by Elmin and Elmina, cause the only thing they cared about at the moment was the happiness of their daughter.

Victoria made sure she did not tell her new love anything about the history of her family. Knowing full well that that information could be fatal to them in the wrong hands.

She was now in the last year of college at the mortal age of 23. Jessica was still her love and they had made plans to get married as soon as they were both out of college.

This had to be discussed with her parents first, but knowing how much they liked Jessica that shouldn't be a problem.

She had discussed this with Jessica and the plan was to visit Elmin and Elmina next weekend.

Once they arrived at her parent's house the following weekend they were greeted by Elmina who was lying outside bathing in the sun.

Although she knew she wouldn't get a tan, she had always loved to relax outside in the summer. "Hey honey, hey Jess, what's with the surprise visit." She said when the girls walked up.

"Hey mom" the girls said almost simultaneously. Victoria continued to her mother "nothing we just wanted to see you two."

Elmina smiled when she heard the sweet words. "Aww, isn't that sweet, Come on girls let's surprise your father" she said with a grin on her face.

When the three girls walked into the mansion Elmin came up from the training room when he noticed his daughter and her girlfriend.

"Vickie, Jess, to what do we owe the honors of this visit." He asked with a smile.

The girls also had a smile on their face when Victoria said "Nothing special dad, we just wanted to see you before our exams begin next week."

Elmin quirked an eyebrow at this because he sensed there was more behind this visit. He would let it go for now, because he knew his daughter would tell him if there was anything that needed his approval or attention. While the girls sat in the den, Elmin got them some drinks

After dinner they watched a few movies and the girls called it an early night. Jessica had felt a hand up her thigh during the last movie and she knew too well what that meant.

The girls said their good nights and made their way up to Victoria's room. Victoria knew her room was soundproof because her parents made sure of that when they built this house.

And because Elmin and Elmina still did it almost every night, even when Victoria lived at home she never heard a thing.

Once they were in Victoria's room the girls started kissing almost immediately. They also worked on getting the other undressed as quickly as possible.

Their kiss lasted for 5 minutes when Jessica felt herself being picked up by Victoria. She slowly carried her love to her bed where for the first time since she became a lesbian would lie a woman.

They made love many times before in college but for this was for the first time they slept at the house together. Victoria slowly moved her fingers to the thong of her love.

Jessica opened her legs to give Victoria easy access to her pussy. Victoria noticed this and easy slid two fingers up the already wet pussy of her girlfriend.

They made love for hours when Jessica relaxed against her love´s sweaty body.

"Do you ever think about life babe?" Victoria asked when they both had regained some energy.

"Yeah babe, of course I do, I sometimes think about what I want to do with my life, and how it's inevitably is going to end someday." Jessica answered with a somewhat distant voice.

"Okay then I've got another one for you. What would you do if you could live forever." Victoria continued

"Well I would spent my time with the woman I love most, that being you of course." She answered at the somewhat strange question.

Victoria smiled at her and said "what would you say if I could grant you eternal life, everlasting youth and the possibility to be with me forever."

"Well if it were possible I would say that I would take that opportunity without question." Jessica said somewhat hesitantly, not really understanding where this conversation was heading.

Victoria saw the confusion in Jessica's eyes and tried to comfort her. "I'll explain everything tomorrow love, trying to explain now would only confuse you more. Good Night my sweet princess"


	17. Some Explanation Is Required

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

17. Some Explanation Is Required

The following morning the two girls woke up in each other's arms. Victoria had been pondering all night how she would tell the truth about herself to Jessica.

She decided it was best to discuss this with her father before she said anything. Her father always gave her advice when it came to things like this.

"I'm going downstairs real quick sweetie, you stay right here, I'll be back soon with some breakfast." She said after she gave her lover a kiss.

Victoria found her father and mother eating breakfast in the kitchen. Even after 2000 years of marriage they were still feeding each other grapes and strawberries like a freshly married couple.

"Dad, I need some advice. I can't bring myself to tell Jessica the truth. How would you handle this?" She asked when she took a seat in the kitchen.

Elmin did not expect this question from his daughter and replied "Well sweetie, if it's really that hard for you to say, bring Jessica to the throne room today and I'll tell her."

Victoria gave her father a faint smile and said "Maybe that is best dad, I'm almost sure she already knows, but just to be sure want her to know."

With that settled Victoria went back upstairs with two cups of coffee and some sandwiches to start their day.

Jessica's permanent smile rose up when she saw her love carrying a tray with sandwiches and coffee.

After breakfast the two girls took a shower and then prepared themselves for the "talk" with Elmin later today. Especially Victoria was nervous about this because she did not know how her lover would react to the news.

Once Jessica was dressed she made her way downstairs, Victoria was not ready yet but told her it was okay if Jessica went ahead.

The real reason was that Victoria wasn't ready yet was because she needed to put on her dress, which she only used on official occasions.

Once they dress was zipped up she also made her way to the throne room where the rest of her immortal life could lie.

When Jessica entered the throne room, the room was dark. The only thing she saw were two big thrones up a huge staircase with a few rows of lit candles on the sides. She could make out two figures sitting on the thrones but she couldn't really tell who they were.

Behind her Victoria came in. She was wearing a black dress that looked very elegant on her, but it also had a somewhat sinister feel to it.

The two figures on the thrones stood up and slowly came down the long staircase, very slowly like they had all the time in the world.

"Welcome young Jessica", a familiar voice said to her. "You are probably wondering what is going on here."

The voice which was clearly Elmin's continued "I'll take you're silence as a Yes, Well you know who I am, but you don't know what I am. Or do you."

Jessica finally was able to speak since shock overtook her a moment "No, not really, is there something different about you then."

Elmin gave her a kind smile. "Yes my sweet Jessica, both me, my wife and my daughter are vampires of a very ancient family. We have lived for millennia moving secretly among the mortals."

She was again shocked about this revelation, she knew Victoria was good at history and sports but she had always thought those things a coincidence. She finally found some composure to respond to this revelation. "If you three are vampires, does that mean you are going to kill me for my blood?"

Victoria responded to this as her father had expected. "of course not my love, but I just found you deserve to know the truth if we are going to be together. I love you with everything I am and that's not going to change ever."

Touched by the kind words coming from her love Jessica started to cry and fell on her knees. Victoria ran over and held her lover to comfort her.

While she was crying she said in Victoria's ear "I love you to baby, but we can't be together forever. I am going to die at some point and you are going to live forever."

Amazed by the quick acceptance from her lover she found this to be a fair question and she gave her love a fair answer. "You are right, but you don't have to die if you let me change you into a vampire. Then we would be together forever."

Jessica hadn't thought of this yet and found it to be a great idea on one side but found it a bit frightening on the other. "I have no problem with you turning me love, but I just want to know, is it going to hurt?"

"No sweetie, It's not going to hurt a bit, and the best part is you will be like me, completely perfect. This is because my dad is a son of Dracula. He and his brothers and sisters were the first of our kind." Victoria said when she helped her love up.

Victoria clapped two times and the lights turned on in the room. "she'll do it dad, she wants to become one of us, which leads us to make an announcement of our own. We want to get married as soon as we get out of college. We thought it to be a good idea to let you know about this."

Elmin got a big smile on his face and move to his daughter to give her a big hug. "wonderful baby, my little girl is getting married to the woman of her dreams. And to Jessica I only want to say this. Welcome to the family, my daughter."


	18. Turn To Breakfast

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

18. Turn To Breakfast

The rest of the day there was a lot of talking in the mansion, as Jessica needed to know a lot of the family's rich history.

By the time night had come to Los Angeles Elmin and Elmina prepared for a night on the town. Because their daughter and their future daughter-in-law would needed the night for themselves.

Once they were gone Victoria and Jessica went to bed, for Jessica this was extra special for she would go to sleep as a human and awaken a vampire.

When the girls were both settled in bed Victoria looked one last time in her love's mortal eyes. "Are you ready for this love" She asked with clear love in her eyes

"I'm as ready as ever baby, I'm actually looking forward to spend eternity with you." Jessica said with not a trace of doubt in her eyes.

Victoria gave Jessica a kiss in her neck before she sank her teeth in her neck. She only needed a little blood to make the change happen. And since she was a descendant of the original vampire, she knew her lover would awaken a perfect vampire the next morning.

With that knowledge she could go to sleep a peace with herself, since she had not bitten a human in 10 years.

The following morning Jessica woke up reborn. She felt stronger, more energetic and certainly more alive than ever before even though she was no longer alive.

Victoria slowly woke up to see a bouncing Jessica beside her. "So love, how do you feel." Was the first thing she asked.

With her everlasting smile never fading she answered "I feel fantastic love, absolutely fabulous. I truly feel reborn."

Victoria gave her a loving smile and then a passionate good morning kiss. "Want some breakfast sweetie." Like she needed to ask. The girl was always hungry.

Jessica nodded heavily which made Victoria only shake her head and smile. Some pancakes and coffee would definitely be an option this morning.

While she went downstairs to fix them some breakfast, Jessica searched through her loves closet to find some fitting clothes.

Some of her proportions were changed with the turning and especially her bra would not fit anymore. Her breasts had grown at least two cup sizes. She didn't mind it though, because she was never fully satisfied with the size of her breasts.

She quickly found a set to her liking and also found a nice shirt she could wear for today. They had already settled that they were going shopping today so she didn't need to borrow Vickie's clothes on a regular basis.

Meanwhile Victoria was just finishing breakfast. "Jess, breakfast's ready love" She shouted from down the stairs. This got her a shout back from her lover. "I'll be right down love, just putting some clothes on."

Thirty seconds later she came down and took a seat in the kitchen. She dove into the pancakes and muffins like she hadn't eaten in three weeks.

Victoria smiled at the sight and slowly started her own breakfast. After 10 muffins, 15 pancakes and three cups of coffee Jessica felt fairly satisfied.

By the time the girls were done Elmin and Elmina came downstairs hand in hand. It was obvious they had sex last night, because both of them were smiling big.

Elmina spotted the two girls in the kitchen "Well good morning girls, I trust you two slept well last night."

The two girls were smiling big like usual and Jessica said "Like a rock mom, and I felt reborn this morning"

Elmin on the other hand took a good look at how Jessica had changed overnight. He had never seen anyone adopt their gift so quickly and easily as Jessica had done.


	19. Queen of the Dress

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

19. Queen of the Dress

A few months passed and the girls both passed their exams. They both graduated summa cum laude and Victoria even got a master's degree in history, while Jessica earned a master's in physics.

The girls had found a place for themselves in Malibu very close to their parent's house. As was promised Elmin would pay for their wedding they had planned later that year.

This was also a good excuse for Elmina to go shopping for wedding dresses with her daughters. Since she saw Jessica as her own daughter already she never passed on the opportunity to call her that.

They would go shopping later that day and while they were gone Elmin could work on getting everything ready, including sending invitations to the entire family.

The girls had left early to make sure all the good dresses were still available. But the first thing they did was to get some breakfast somewhere.

A nice coffee corner which also made delicious sandwiches was the obvious choice. Elmin and Elmina had eaten there frequently and where good friends with the owner.

When the owner saw Elmina he greeted them kindly and quickly got started on the sandwiches for the three women.

After breakfast they made their way to the same store she had bought her last dress.

When the shop owner saw her come in the three were greeted her kindly, because she knew every time the young woman came in she would buy a dress.

While the girls went off and looked around for a bit, Elmina sat herself down in one of the comfy chairs and took the new issue of Vogue that was lying on the table.

Victoria came to her with a nice black dress with nice green trims. "Well that's certainly different sweetheart. But I like it none the less."

The young girl smiled and said "Well I figured you would like it mom, I also loved it immediately. This is the one I want."

"It looks great on you, sweetie especially how the green makes you're eyes shine" A familiar voice almost purred behind her.

Jessica was standing in a white dress which had various lace accessories that came with it. Including a veil and gloves.

When Victoria turned around to see how her fiancée looked her mouth fell open with awe. "You look absolutely beautiful love, That dress is just made for you.

This made the young vampire blush and said with a soft voice "Thank you love, same could be said for you."

Victoria gave her lover a hug before the girls went back to the changing rooms.

While the girls where changing Elmina went to the owner to fix a nice price for the two dresses.

By the time the girls came back with the dresses and Elmina had paid for them, the three women found it was a great time to go for lunch and after that head home.

Meanwhile back home Elmin was busy calling with the various family members around the world. He had just phoned Lirentil when the girls came in laughing and chatting.

"Hey girls, got what you needed." He asked with some sarcasm clear in his voice. He knew the answer before he even asked the question.

His wife and daughters laughed at that and Elmina said "of course we found what we needed sweetie. And trust me your daughters will look fantastic on their big day."

Elmin gave her a confirming nod and continued "Good, as far as my part goes, I have phoned everyone and as it is now, everyone is going to be there."

None of them felt like cooking tonight so they order some Thai food and threw in a movie. He chose Queen of The Damned and he had chosen it specifically because it reminded him of how Elmina was when they first got together.

Elmina smiled when the opening credits came on but she also slapped her husband against the back of his head because she knew the meaning of the movie and with which purpose he had chosen it. She was known to be quite vicious back then and she was still proud of it. Her only regret was that she had lost some of her viciousness over the years.

After the movie Jessica and Victoria went to bed both a bit tipsy from the wine they had been drinking during the movie.

The elder couple watched some late night TV but also called it a night fairly soon after.


	20. Marriage Mayhem

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

20. Marriage Mayhem

Elmina woke up against the man she loved, he was spooning her just like every morning. When she looked at the clock she noticed there wasn't any reason for her to be awake at this moment so she snuggled back into the arms of the man he so loved.

Elmin woke up before his wife again and yawned wildly when he sat upright. He looked down at his wife and quietly smiled to himself when he saw the soft face he so loved. Even in sparring sessions between them there were times she almost killed him. But that was before they got together.

She still was one of the most dangerous women in the world and he knew she was proud of that, and to see her with such a soft face put a smile on his every time he saw it.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and slowly she woke up from her blissful sleep. She stretched and gave her husband a kiss back.

"Good morning sweetie, you slept well I presume." She asked when her eyes were a bit more open.

Elmin smiled and said "of course I slept well baby, I was with you, then every night is good."

Elmina blushed at this comment and gave him a kiss to hide it. This only got Elmin smiling because he still knew which string he had to touch to get his wife to blush.

Their day was filled with all kinds of errands for the wedding later that week. The final decisions for the flowers and menu's had to be made.

The crazy days were behind them quickly and finally the day came that they would gain a daughter and the new generation of vampires would be whole. The two girls had slept separately for the last time since that was tradition in the vampiric culture. One of the few things they resembled with mortal cultures.

Once everyone had arrived and said their hello's to one and another they got seated for the ceremony.

Jessica was waiting in the Throne Room fairly nervous for her big day. When the intro played and Victoria was being led in by Elmina, she could not suppress a tear of happiness.

No one noticed it and Victoria slowly came nearer. She was waiting with both the maids of honor with Elmina on her side and Cleo was on Victoria's side. All of them were focused on the couple and the four starred rings on their pillows. When the music stopped Elmin beckoned for silence in the room.

"Honored family members, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the blessed union between Victoria Delayla Isabella Star and Jessica Samantha Anderson.

In the face of our Ancient Father Lord Dragulia we shall bind these two young woman in Holy Matrimony. May I ask the maids of honor to pass forward the rings.

Victoria, may I ask you to put you're ring on the middle finger of Jessica's left hand, and Jessica may I ask you to put you're ring on the middle finger of Victoria's left hand

Do you Victoria Delayla Isabella Star take Jessica Samantha Anderson to be you're lawfully wedded wife to love and cherish in sickness and in health for the rest of eternity."

"I do" was the resolute answer from his daughter.

Elmin continued now facing Jessica.

"do you Jessica Samantha Anderson take Victoria Delayla Isabella Star to be you're lawfully wedded wife to love and cherish in sickness and in health for the rest of eternity."

"I do" Jessica said with a even resolute voice.

"then by the powers invested in me by the vampiric law I hereby pronounce you Wife and Wife together. You two may now kiss each other."

The kiss was as magical as the first time and for that moment the world only consisted of the two of them. Knowing that their lives before them would be faced together.

When they broke the kiss they kept on looking in the other's red eyes. Unwilling to let bodily contact break between them the held each other's hands.

The paperwork was quickly signed after which they moved on to the party they had planned.

While everyone was talking with each other they slipped upstairs to change into more appropriate party clothes, basically a little black dress for the two of them.


	21. Wedding Party

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

21. Wedding Party

By the time they got back down the party was well underway. The girls mixed in with the various family members and Victoria spent most time introducing Jessica to her cousins and aunts and uncles.

After the introductions were made they quickly moved to the bar to get themselves a well-earned drink.

Victoria got wine for the two of them and together they walked across the room towards Elmin and Elmina.

Elmina smiled when she saw her two daughters walking hand in hand towards them. It reminded her when she and Elmin got married and were walking towards their parents.

By the time the party came to a close the sun was coming through the windows, the last family members finally left so the two couples could finally get some sleep. Both Victoria and Jessica didn't feel like going to their own home at this point so they crashed for in Victoria's room for the last time.

The next day the Elmin woke up late in the morning only to find an empty spot next to him. He figured she was either in the bathroom or downstairs fixing breakfast.

He threw on a robe and slowly started making his way downstairs. A cup of coffee and some breakfast sounded great at this point.

When he was downstairs he saw his wife and two daughters sitting in the kitchen. All with coffee and sandwiches in front of them.

"I hope you saved some of both for me." He said with as much of a morning smile he could muster.

Elmina looked up and said with a smile "of course we saved some sweetie, I know how much need you're coffee in the morning."

He gave a faint smile to his wife and that got the three girls laughing, he didn't mind, it was too early to reply to the jokes.

After breakfast and all the things from the previous day were cleaned up, the newlywed couple said their goodbyes to their parents and made their way to their own house. Ready to face anything life could throw at them.

As the weeks went by New Year's Eve came closer and they made arrangements to spent it with Cleó and Theá. They were sure the entire family was going to be there, because Victoria knew that was a tradition in the family and for the first time she could go with her wife.

They had arranged to go to Peru with their parents. Victoria's own jet was being remodeled to fit two people. She was used to have a jet to herself but was ever so glad she had found a love like she had in her Jessica.

They made their way down the road to the mansion like they had many times before. But this time it felt different in a way. As they walked in their parents were packing the last things and made a final check over the two cases.

Victoria drove the four of them to the airport. She parked the car and as soon as the car stood still Elmin thanked God he was still alive, or at least as alive as possible for a vampire. His daughter had the same insane driving style as his wife and it showed. He was just glad she wasn't flying to Peru.

Knowing their jet was waiting for them they made their way to the tarmac. Elmin made the final pre-flight check and made sure the pilots were briefed about the 8 hour flight.


	22. New Year's Flight

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

22. New Year's Flight

It was very early in the morning when they took off and the two couples made their way to the build in bedrooms. Victoria and Jessica were asleep fairly quickly, never noticing their parents standing in the doorway.

"We raised her well baby" Elmina said with a smile while she took her husband's hand.

"We sure did love, we sure did", while he interlaced his fingers with those of his wife's. "She ended up with a wonderful girl and I'm sure someday they will be great heirs to our throne." Elmin replied with a similar smile.

The elder couple retired to their own room until the pilot announced they were arriving on Jorge Chávez International Airport very soon.

When they landed and they had gotten their bags from baggage claim they made their way to the restaurant. They hadn't eaten anything since yesterday evening so some late breakfast would be great.

After breakfast Cleó came up to them and took them to a limousine waiting outside. "Wow Cleó, is that you're ride? " Jessica asked her new cousin, since she wasn't used to the luxury the other family members took for granted.

"Yeah, was a gift from our parents when we moved here. We even got a house as a wedding gift."

The ride to the girl's mansion was short and was filled with small talk. Jessica was still in awe about the luxurious limo she found herself in. Victoria only smiled at the look her new spouse was giving her surroundings.

By the time they got to the mansion Jessica was thoroughly interrogated by her new cousins.

Since they had a long trip Cleó showed her cousins to their room as soon as they were inside.

They were dead tired from the trip and crashed onto the bed as soon as they were in the room. Although they needed only a few hours of sleep, it was noticeable both of them really needed this.

A few hours later they woke up and figured a shower would be a good idea. So they took a quick shower and then got changed for the evening. Since the entire family would be there they both needed a spectacular outfit.

By the time Victoria came down the biggest part of the family had already arrived. Jessica was finishing the last bit of her make-up. She was a perfectionist and Victoria loved her for that.

Victoria took the time to greet her cousins and their entourage. She spotted Gwendolyn and Richard first and she went over to give her a hug. It had been a while since they had seen each other and now they had seen each other twice in a short time.

The talk of the night was light and so was the overall mood in the house. Cleó and Theá passed around snacks in order to appear as good hostesses.

Just a few minutes before midnight they uncorked a few bottles of blood and together they waited to ring in the New Year.

After the bell rang midnight the boys went outside to light the Peruan sky with some fireworks they had brought along with them. The girls meanwhile watched inside how their husbands shot a few hundred dollars into the sky.

It was about 2 o'clock in the night when the couples called it a night and after the good nights to each other they each went into their separate rooms.

Victoria and Jessica entered their room and almost flew into each other's arms. They barely talked to each other since Jessica had to go through the interrogation from the family. And Victoria had been catching up with Gwendolyn.

They gave each other a kiss which turned passionate fairly quick. Groping hands went everywhere and clothes were quickly discarded. Victoria slid her nimble fingers up her wife's pussy and it didn't take five minutes before Jessica screamed her first orgasm into her pillow.


	23. New Year's Gathering

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

23. New Year's Gathering

When Jessica woke up the next day she didn't find her wife next to her. "Sweetie?"

The flush that came from the toilet made her blush deeply. She loved Victoria with all her heart but it was a bit TMI for the morning. She got out of bed trying to find her panties.

"Well that is a nice view" she heard coming from behind her. She quickly took a blanket and covered her ass, afraid of being seen bare assed by her new family. As she turned around she saw it was her wife. Who else could it have been. She just stuck her tongue out to her wife.

Victoria just smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You know sweetie, I have been thinking, instead of going on a honeymoon we could go on a world trip."

"That would be a spankin good idea honey, but as I recall from last night, Dad wanted a family meeting before everyone left." Jessica said with a quirked eyebrow, as she found it a bit weird her wife forget that.

Victoria smacked herself on the head "Owh yeah, I almost forgot that one, had to be something important though. He hasn't called a meeting this big in 200 years. At least as far as Mom told me."

They got dressed in their formal attire pretty quick, despite how it was always a pain to put on those corsets. Thankfully this time they could help each other. Since this was Jessica's first time wearing her formal outfit and it was a bit new to her.

They made their way downstairs to the family room where most of the family was sitting at the large table. Only Theá, Gwendolyn and Richard were getting ready but apart from them everyone was there and in formal attire. Which was a spectacular sight for Jessica when she entered the room.

When the last three members of the family arrived in the room Elmin started the meeting.

"Brothers, Sisters, Cousins and Daughters, we are gathered here again to discuss the future. As we know the mortals have waged many wars over the last couple of years. Wars that we have not had a problem with until recently.

I found out that the remainder of the American Core chose a new leader that they have nicknamed The Nighthawk. Their number are vaster than the last time and they have considerably more weapons than us at this time. But it gets worse. Their numbers grow every day.

It is my believe that The Nighthawk is a full blood vampire, and since there are not a whole lot full bloods left in the world and most of them are here in this room. So that narrows the list down considerably. Any thoughts on who it may be?"

Everyone thought hard about who it could be until Christina came with a possible answer.

"Well, since we know the majority of full bloods are gathered here, let us make up a list of who could be this Nighthawk."

Elmin gave his sister a kind smile "That sounds like a good idea Christina, if we can narrow the list down they should be easier to track."

Christina continued "Well we have Mathew Torvald, I heard he was living in America again."

Elmin smiled again "An interesting choice sister but not the most obvious, Mathew is a scholar, always has been, smart enough to be The Nighthawk, but lacks viciousness. Any more suggestions?"

"Marcus Marinus maybe, he is of the same age as our father, is vicious enough and has the brains to run the operation." Lirentil said after some careful thoughts.

"Ah Marcus Marinus, although you are right in both points Lirentil I cannot be Marcus since he was killed by a vampire hunter a few years past."

"Maybe it's Lord Rocco, he always boasted about defeating us with a massive army. He has always wanted the throne." Said Dublina, eyes wide with the clarity of things.

As Elmin thought about it his eyes grew almost as wide as his sister's "Of course, Lord Rocco has to be the one. He is the only one old enough to even attempt to restart the Core after Caelin's demise. Maybe he was even present the day we slew Caelin."

As everyone thought about it and they all saw how clear the picture was. That was why Val'Kyr didn't respond to Caelin, it had been Rocco's sword all along. They should have know that.

As the children were briefed about Lord Rocco Percival, Elmin started a search for the sanctuary where he and his clan could be hiding. Elmin was sure he was somewhere in the Northern states but that was a hell of a job to find a specific sanctuary if he knew Rocco a bit, which he did.

The younger vampires knew they needed to start training harder now, knowing their skills were a bit rusty and they would need all of them and more to defeat this ancient Lord.


	24. Training Days And War Preparations

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

24. Training Days And War Preparations

Knowing their honeymoon had to be put on hold for the time being; Victoria took this time to teach her wife the techniques that were passed down into the family for ages.

Training days began with a warm up followed by cardio, yoga and aerobic exercises. They found this worked well to increase speed and flexibility, but silat was also included to increase the accuracy.

Guns were the standard nowadays but they didn't forget where they came from, especially Victoria, who was brought up training with swords, bows and any other weapon.

These skills she used to teach her wife everything she knew. Thankfully she picked everything up quick and that made trainings easier in Victoria's opinion.

A few weeks later the final word got through where Lord Rocco was located. It was close enough to go by car. Knowing Lord Rocco was about the etiquette of ancient times, they knew it should be easy to challenge him.

Since the entire family was going on this mission they made it easy on themselves and hitched a ride with their parents. It was easier for them and it gave them more time to focus and concentrate on this mission.

Elmin and Elmina had received word form Rocco that a duel was not in the cards and that a war was the only option.

Training days were over; every move was gone over time and time again. Weapons were loaded, sharpened and sheeted. Armors were fitted and ready.

The entire family was going to be in attendance this time and although their numbers had grown since the last time, they knew Rocco had a massive army of ancient vampires behind him, those combined with the new born vampires it was a vast destructive army.

It took them well over a day to get there so Elmin hired a driver to get them to Washington DC. He didn't feel like driving there himself and he was sure Rocco wouldn't expect this.

They had phoned ahead to meet the rest of the family there so the time to relax was now. It had been a while since the four of them were in a car for more than five minutes.

It took them little over a day to arrive at the rendezvous point and by the time they got settled Lirentil had already scouted the compound where Lord Rocco had taken residence.

It had been a while since they faced the American Core, but it was noticeable their numbers had gained since last time. Nevertheless no one was afraid for the newborn vampires.

Their power was greater than ever and although there only 16 of them, their numbers and knowledge excelled even Lord Rocco.

When everything had been set up Elmin called the entire family together for a meeting.

"Alright, it had been a while since we had to do this, but things are different this time. We face numbers almost 10 times our own, and on top of that an opponent that is almost as old as us. This time we cannot use a sneak attack to gain some sort of advantage.

We move at nightfall to give us at least some coverage. Although we all made it through last time, their numbers are far greater. All I can say is, watch your back and cover each other.

I suspect Rocco will not make this easy, but however it turns out as always it is an honor to fight alongside you all. But still I have this to ask. When we make to Rocco, leave him to me.

Knowing Rocco he would want a final duel, he likes the dramatics and would love to finish me in front of you all. I know this will not happen, but to be sure I want to all to standby, just in case.

Having said that, we should try just to stay alive and try to kill as much of the newborn bastards as possible.


	25. I'm Here To Wage War

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

25. I'm Here to Wage War

Night came sooner than anyone had hoped and although they were prepared for this the younger girls were a bit scared for what was coming. They had been in battle before but they had never faced numbers quite like these.

They gathered together for the last time tonight and joined together in a group hug.

After the hug they split up and started to surround the mansion as they had planned. Every couple keeping together and watching each other's back. To their surprise on one was guarding the front gate and no patrols were sighted.

Elmin smiled and said, they must have known we were coming, it looks like they gathered our welcoming committee inside the mansion. Let's thank them shall we guys, and girls of course.

Lirentil slowly opened the door and carefully looked through the door. He did not like what he saw. At least 30 heavily armed vampires with automatic rifles.

As he re-laid this info to his family, Christian had switched his handguns for two automatic shotguns. He still hadn't changed which everyone was thankful for. Everyone also put away their handguns for now and took out their own rifles.

They decided they would go in a arrow movement with Lirentil in the lead. He still was the best shot in the family and they would need his talents now.

As they moved in they were greeted with gunfire. Their answer was quite simple. Even more gunfire. They looked for cover quick and started shooting at their attackers. Although they had expected more from Rocco.

While the boys were shooting at their enemies, the girls snuck behind them and slid the throats methodically from the back row to the front. Lirentil stayed a bit back making sure he got a good vantage point to lay down with his sniper.

It took them well about an hour until all the vampires lay dead and they could move on to the next rooms. Remarkably there where only two other rooms in the house that were worth checking out. One large room on the upper floor and the basement, where they figured Rocco was.

They decided they would check the room on the upper floor first. Again they were greeted with gunfire, but this time there were at least 50 vampires in the room. All of them armed to the teeth with all kinds of weapons.

They quietly entered the room and looked around for cover. It was pitch black in the room and at when they all were in position Elmin gave the word to flick on the lights.

As soon as the lights flicked on it sounded like every gun in the room fired at exactly the same time. The noise was deafening but everyone fired none the less. The girls snuck up again to slid throat. Lirentil took a higher point to get better aim and this time it took them only half an hour to kill them all. These vampires were clearly young and inexperienced.

When they turned around to exit the room, Edward was sitting against the wall. He was full of bullet holes and it was obvious he was not going to make it. They stayed put until he closed his eyes for the final time. Annabella stayed with him a bit longer. "we will be back for you my love, I promise." She whispered in his ear.

She was in tears but she also knew the sooner she killed Rocco and his minions the sooner she could go back for her husband.

Only the basement remained. The place Elmin sensed Rocco was at. He slowly entered the room with his family in tow.

"Ah Lord Elmin, I expected you, it took you longer than I thought to get here but now that you are here the festivities can begin." Rocco said with a kind smile on his face.

"Lord Rocco, it has been a long time. I'm afraid your time to die has come old friend." Elmin said with a similar smile but no emotion in his eyes.

As soon as he said it Rocco's head came clear from his shoulders. From the shadows stepped a slim figure. A figure well known to Elmin and Elmina. It was Jiskirra, from who they knew was Rocco's wife.

"Well, well, Elmin Star, it has been a long time. But not long enough in my opinion." She said with a sinister smile.

Elmin knew the woman was evil in every sense of the word and she knew no emotion. And above that all she was wielding Val'Kyr. Elmin knew he had to end this quickly but he was held back by his wife.

"I'll deal with her sweetie, she and I have unfinished business." Elmina said with a look he had rarely seen on her.

"Mina, it has been so long since we last did battle, I hope your skills have improved since last time, or you might suffer the same fate as your nephew. And that would be something I would regret greatly, I could use you for my future plans."

Elmina smiled and said to her long time nemesis "Are we just going to talk all day Jis, or are we going to fight like we use to do. No weapons, just fists and feet."

"What you wish Mina, but I must ask your family to stay out of our fight. Or they will all die after you." The woman said with a dark smile.

Elmina nodded and slowly moved to the center of the room, got into her battle stance and kept looking at the woman.

Jiskirra stuck Val'Kyr into the ground and also moved to the center of the room and got into her battle stance.


	26. Cat Fight of the Ages

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

26. Cat Fight of the Ages.

The girls charged into each other with astounding force and quick flurries of punches came from the both of them. Neither of them was giving an inch to the other. Both of them managed to get a few punches through to the other but none severe enough for the other to even stumble.

This went on for a good fifteen minutes until Jiskirra hit Elmina straight on the jaw. She stumbled a bit back and gave her the opening she needed to deliver Jiskirra a superkick she had picked up from wrestling. But this was no wrestling match and therefore it hit Jiskirra harder than she had expected.

She stumbled and spat out some blood. "Where the hell did you learn that!" Jiskirra demanded with furious eyes.

Elmina's eyes never left the woman and she shrugged and said "One watches TV and one learns a few new moves"

Apparently Jiskirra hadn't expected this and she started throwing her punches more rapidly to Elmina. But just before the first punch could connect she ducked, moved behind the woman, wrapped her elbow around the pale woman's neck and drove Jiskirra's spine onto her own. She felt how Jiskirra's spine broke, knowing she would now be at her mercy.

As the pale woman lay on the floor in pain, Elmina stepped towards her and said "You said something about killing me Jis, you should know better than to challenge me to a fist fight."

All the evil had drained out of Jiskirra and but the viciousness remained. "Screw you Mina, you know I will always be better than you. It doesn't matter if I die, an even more ancient foe will soon arise and you need to be stronger if you want to defeat her."

Elmin tossed his wife a dagger which Elmina instantly drove into the chest of Jiskirra. She then slowly walked to Val'Kyr, pulled it from the ground and tossed it back to Elmin, who of course caught it and put it on his back.

"You ready love, we have a family member to bury." She said with her usual kind eyes.

As they walked back to the cars, Elmin had Edward in his arms. They decided a hill overlooking the mansion would be a good place to bury Edward. And as Elmin said the final words. Annabella laid a black rose over the grave.

With final respects paid to their dead husband and nephew the family started the long trip towards home. Everyone but Elmin, Elmina, Victoria and Jessica returned to Los Angeles. Everyone else except Annabella drove towards the airport to catch a plane to their own homes.

For Annabella it was a case to find her true love. While she had loved Edward, she never felt truly complete when she was with him. She decided to travel the world and look for her true love.

By the time Elmin and Elmina got home it was near midnight but both were far from tired. Their first order of business was to secure Val'Kyr in a vault. It was a powerful weapon in the wrong hands.

When they secured the sword they found it was time to go to bed. And since Annabella was staying with their daughters they could relax for the first time in a few years.


	27. A Lovers Journey pt1

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

27. A Lovers Journey pt.1

The following day Annabella started her journey for love. She felt her love in her head but she couldn't really locate the exact location. She knew it was in Europe, so she booked the first flight to Berlin

The trip took about 10 hours which she spent resting. The last few days had been very hectic and sleep hadn't been a part of those days.

When she stepped out of the plane she sensed she needed to travel west, she didn't know why but her feelings told her that is where she needed to go. If she knew the geography of Europe a bit she knew to the west of Germany lay The Netherlands, a country she knew that was famous for its cheeses.

Her journey took her from Berlin to Holland. She rented a room in a city where her feeling was very strong. A few days a searching she saw a young man who took her fancy and made her go crazy on the inside. She knew in her gut that this was the one. He was her true love that she had looked for.

She silently followed him to a bar and took a seat next to him. She knew she needed to sweet talk him a bit before she could make any other move. She ordered a drink and smiled.

"Hey there, do you come here often." She asked with a smile on her face.

The man turned to her and said a bit surprised "I'm sorry were you talking to me?"

"Yes sweetie, I was talking to you, is that so surprising?" she said with a kind smile.

"Well it's a bit surprising to say the least, I'm not really used to being hit on."

"Well, I find it hard to believe that cutie, what's your name?"

"I have a very Dutch name, very hard to pronounce for foreigners. Just call me Jerome."

"Well Jerome, it's really a pleasure to meet you, I'm Annabella." She said after his explanation.

She continued after she finished her drink. "Say Jerome, It's kind of crowded here, want to come with me and talk in my room?" She was hoping he would say yes, but if it didn't work she would throw in more charm.

Again Jerome was surprised with this offer but he hadn't had a girlfriend in a while and this young woman seemed very kind and actually interested in him. So he smiled, finished his drink and said "Of course Annabella, you lead the way, I just have to get my coat."

Annabella anxiously waited outside, afraid of being stood up, but Jerome came outside with a long black leather coat.

She smiled and said "Shall we go?"

He gave her a smile back and said "You lead the way Anna"

The two were already walking hand in hand when they got to the room and Annabella slowly moved closer for their first kiss.

She broke the kiss after a minute and said very seductive "You know Jerome, I have to be honest with you, the true reason I went to you is because I fell that you are my true love. But I also hold a terrible secret which I also must tell you."

"Well I also have the feeling that I already truly love you, Annabella Star."

"How do you know my last name, I haven't even told you that yet"

He smiled and said "Well let's just say I have a close connection to your family. Elmin visited me before and I had the fortune to get on his good side. I have a physic link with him and he told me you were coming."

Annabella pouted a little bit that her 'surprise' already had been spoiled by her uncle.

Jerome continued "But not to worry Anna, I would happily be with you, and as I said, I already love you, and I was thrilled when Elmin told me you were coming for me. Somehow he already knew you would end up here with me."

She kissed him again and slowly started to progress things. It didn't take long before they both were completely naked on the bed making love to each other.


	28. A Lovers Journey pt2

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

28. A Lovers Journey pt.2

When she woke up the next morning and found his body behind her she couldn't help but smile. Here she was lying in a bed in Holland, having found her true love in a few days who also already knew she was coming for him. It felt good to have a man behind her that knew how to please her. Something Edward had never truly managed in all those years they were together.

Jerome cuddled in a bit deeper into her hair and gave a kiss to the back of her head. "Good morning Anna, sleep well?"

"I slept great sweetie, I could get used to having you in my bed every night." She said while she stretched.

"Ah Elmin told me about this, and let me tell you Ms. Star, I have absolutely no problem in coming with you to America and let Elmin turn me. I know you would want me to be perfect and I am only too happy to oblige." Jerome said with as much a morning smile he could muster.

"It's not fair you know everything I had planned for us, your link with Elmin gives you an unfair edge. But that's ok I guess." She gave him a faint smile and kissed him on the cheek.

She gave her a kiss back and said after stretching himself "So, what do you want to do today sweetie. I'm guessing you still have a couple of days here."

"Well, I really didn't expect to bump into you this quick, so how long we will be here is entirely up to you."

Jerome smiled "well, if that's the case I suggest we get two tickets to L.A. as soon as possible."

Annabella laughed at that comment "well if you want we can get the stuff you need and be out of Holland in a day at the most."

"Sounds good enough, apart from clothes I'm going to need my armor, boots, guitars and my weapons."

She laughed and said "We going to get everything you want. We can get Dublees to replicate your weapons in detail."

After they got dressed and made their way to his parents house where everything was stored, they knew no one was home so they got everything an got out quickly.

By the time they got back at the hotel it was near dinner time. They decided to eat out somewhere small and romantic to share some quality time to get to know each other.

Something that was not truly necessary, since Annabella knew he was her true love she knew more about him than he did, and he knew almost everything about her through Elmin.

By the time they got back in the room it was near midnight and they decided to just go to sleep and get on the plane tomorrow morning. All bags were packed and had been sent to the airport. Anna had also called ahead to the airport to prepare her jet, which she had stored in Amsterdam for no particular reason.

They made love for a few hours before they both crashed on the bed exhausted but both fully satisfied. When Jerome had fallen asleep Annabella quietly got out of bed and looked over the city one final time.

She smiled to herself and quietly thanked Elmin for choosing him as his eyes in today's world. She knew he had to be powerful to be able to handle the connection with her uncle.

She figured she had to find out just how powerful he was when they got back in L.A. and she had to test it before Elmin changed him. If she was lucky Elmin would test Jerome himself. Just to see if he could belong in their world permanently.

She turned around looking at her sleeping lover; he had such a gentle face when he slept. She smiled to herself again and then crawled back in bed. Next to the man she knew who would be her husband in a few days.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face, something that she could get used to.


	29. A Lovers Journey pt3

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

29. A Lovers Journey pt. 3

By the time they woke up the following morning both knew they had to hurry if they wanted to get to the airport on time, as their flight time was set at 12.30.

They got dressed quickly and were glad they had sent their bags to the jet last night. While Jerome checked them out Annabella got them a cab.

She paid the cabbie extra to get them there on time to get them time enough to check in, do some shopping and get onto the tarmac where her jet was waiting for them.

The jet had now been remodeled to comfortably hold two people and had been fitted with a king sized bed. The jet could now easily hold them both in the luxury that was normal to Anna, but Jerome was impressed to say the least.

Once they were in the air Jerome poured some champagne for the two of them to celebrate the new life they were starting together.

It was an 11 hour flight to Los Angeles, so they decided to just relax and call it an early day. Anna decided the bed needed to be tested.

It was late at night when they both woke up by the pilot who informed them that they would be arriving at Los Angeles International in 1 hour.

They got dressed quickly and took their seats to prepare for landing. As soon as the plane had landed airport personnel hurried to the jet to unload the luggage. It was immediately loaded into a limousine that was waiting for them.

The limo took them to Elmin's house who had known they were coming through the link he had with Jerome. He was waiting for them in the doorway with a big smile on his face.

"Ah Jerome, so good to finally meet you in person, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. And Anna, my dear cousin, so good to see you again and doing well."

Annabella smiled and said "Thank uncle, it's great to be back, and thanks to you it didn't take long to find him. I really have to thank you for this"

He laughed "No problem at all Anna, I'm just glad you found your love, and I'm glad I could be a part of it."

He gave her a hug and then continued "Anna, I do have a question for you though, I have to speak with Jerome in private, and Elmina is dying to interrogate you about Jerome. Could you please see Elmina in the den?"

Anna quirked one eyebrow but said none the less "O.K. uncle, I'll see Aunt Mina while you talk to Jerome."

Both of them laughed while Annabella walked into the house. Jerome watched her walk away with a loving look in his eyes.

"Come Jerome walk with for a while, we have to discuss your future in the family. I can see that you really love Annabella, but the fact is you are very powerful for a human.

And if I turn you, you will become even more powerful. I am a bit afraid you will turn on me as soon as you are a full blood vampire.

None the less, strength like yours is a strength we could use within our highest ranks. If I turn you, you will become my brother in every aspect. This has been approved by the rest of the family.

"All you have to do is to let me turn you and then marry Anna. Do you think you are ready for that?"

Jerome smiled and said "Well Lord Elmin, you should know me enough by now to know that I am very loyal to people who help me, and you will be doing me the biggest favor by turning me.

And marrying Anna is something I would want even more than to be turned. Furthermore it shall be a great honor to be a member of the mightiest family in the world."

Elmin laughed "well Jerome, you say it's an honor for you to belong to our family. The honor is really on our side to have a mortal inducted who we not have to teach about our culture. You already know anything there is to know about us."

Jerome shrugged and smiled to Elmin, who on his turn returned the smile. "Well Jerome, shall we return to the girls, I'm quite sure Elmina has finished questioning Annabella by now."

With that said the men went back to the den where they were sure the girls were waiting for them.


	30. A Journey Completed

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

30. A Journey Completed

When the men came back in the den, Anna almost flew into Jerome's arms. She really felt different when she was with him, really wanting to be around him constantly.

Jerome was a bit surprised by his lover who threw herself in his arms, he really wasn't used to that anymore "Whoa, take it easy sweetie; you almost knocked me of my feet there." He said after he gave her a kiss.

Anna blushed some and mumbled almost an inaudible "Sorry sweetie" to Jerome.

This got them both laughing and Jerome sat them down in a chair next to Elmin. He gave her another kiss and he then asked Anna "So babe, when am I going to meet your mom and dad?"

She thought about an answer for a minute and then said "well sweetie, I really hadn't thought about that yet, I mean it really wasn't high on the priority list until now. But if you want we can go and see them tomorrow."

Jerome thought about it for a moment and the said "well sweetie, that would be a great idea."

After lunch Elmin took Jerome to the ancient altar where he always performed the most important turnings. Among those turnings were Cleó and Theá and of course Kaine.

"By the power of the Ancients, I hereby grant you everlasting youth, the gift of immortality and the dark gift of vampirism. Arise and be born anew."

A surge of pain and sensation flared through Jerome as the magic took hold on his body. He felt how his usually chubby body was replaced by a muscular physique and he felt how his hair grew and turned to a dark red almost black color.

As he got of the altar and opened his eyes for the first time. He had worn glasses since the age of 15 but he found that they were clouding his vision. He crushed them in his hand and slowly walked down.

Jerome put on the new set of clothes that Elmina had prepared for him and put his own leather coat over it. He was almost an exact copy of Elmin at the moment, but the clothes were only temporary since Elmina knew Jerome and Anna would go shopping very soon.

They decided it would be best to stay in America one extra day to let Jerome get used to his new life. It was also a great excuse to visit Victoria and Jessica, whom Anna had not seen since the passing of her late husband.

But before they could go to her cousins they had to buy some new clothes for Jerome. It didn't take them long to find a store which held their type of fashion. They had agreed he could keep the leather coat to emphasize his new outfit.

They were both glad their styles somewhat matched which made shopping quite easy in their opinion.

With a new supply of clothes they found it was time to get some dinner. Since blood was out of the question for now they decided on somewhere fancy to celebrate Jerome's turning.

It was not very difficult to find a restaurant along the boulevard of Malibu. They chose a small restaurant with little waiting time. They didn't care about fancy at the moment. All that mattered was the time they shared together.

Anna had a simple pasta dish with lots of bread and Jerome settled for some Italian style chicken with garlic bread. And since it was a celebration they both took some wine.

After dinner Annabella called Victoria to ask if it was okay if they spent the night there. Of course Victoria mind because she had been dying to meet the man her cousin had been going on about.

When Jerome and Anna got out of the car Victoria was waiting for them in the doorway and as was normal she had a big smile on her face.

Anna gave her a hug and a kiss and introduced Jerome to her cousin. Victoria gave him a hug and said to him "So, you're the one Anna can't get enough of. Well to be very honest I can't blame her. Welcome to the family."

"Well uh, thanks Victoria, I must say it's quite an honor to finally meet you, you're father couldn't stop telling me about you from the day you were born." Jerome said with a blush and a smile on his face.

Victoria knew her father had had contact with a mortal man, but she was a bit surprised that it was the same guy as her cousins new to be husband.

She led them into the living room where Jessica was sitting with a glass of wine. Jessica got up and gave both of them a hug offered them a seat and a drink.

Anna had told Jerome that Victoria and Jessica had a very extensive collection of wines and whisky's and Jerome really could go for a whisky right now.

Anna didn't feel like anything strong right now so she got a glass of wine. While Victoria got the four of them something to drink, Jessica started firing the expectable questions at the new couple.

When Victoria came back with the drinks her wife and her cousin and her man where already laughing with each other. This got her smiling and it showed when she sat down.

"Everything okay love, or are you smiling because the three of us were already laughing with each other." Jessica asked with a smile

Victoria gave her a kiss and said "You know me to good, love. I'm just glad you hit it off with Anna's new lover"

This got everyone smiling, and even Jerome, who up until now felt still a bit uncomfortable, but he was glad he was accepted into the family this quickly.

As the night drew to a close Anna and Jerome where shown their room by Jessica. "Good night guys, see you tomorrow for breakfast." She said with the same smile she had on her face all night.

"Good night Jess" they said in unison which got them both laughing. They gave each other a good night kiss and fell asleep cuddled against each other.


	31. Meet The Parents

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

31. Meet the Parents

The following morning Jerome woke up with Anna partly on top of him. One of her hands was clenched in his and the other one was beside his face. It was a very cute sight to see and it got him smiling.

He took a look at the clock and saw it was only 4 a.m. there really was no reason for him to be awake so he put his free arm around Anna and went back to sleep.

It was about 9 a.m. when Anna woke up to find Jerome's hand on her breast while the other was holding her hand. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Good morning, love" she heard beneath her in a murmuring voice.

"Morning sweetie, sleep well?" She asked although she already knew the answer.

Jerome stretched and gave her a kiss back "If I could wake up beside you every day, I would sleep well every night for the rest of eternity." He said after the kiss.

They took a quick shower and then prepared to leave for the airport. Because today they would fly to Egypt and Jerome would finally meet Christian and Christina for the first time

After they had said their goodbyes to Victoria and Jessica they took a cab to the airport where Anna's jet was waiting for them.

The flight to Egypt was quick and comfortable and when they touched down in Cairo they saw how Christian and Christina were already waiting for them.

Anna was the first to step out of the jet followed closely by Jerome.

Christian raised an eyebrow while looking Jerome up and down. "So you are the guy who has been messing with my daughter."

Jerome had expected a lot of questions but this one wasn't even on his list of possibilities. "Uh, yes sir, well to be perfectly honest your beautiful daughter made the first move in everything." He said with a bit of hesitation.

A smile appeared on Christians face "Well, if would have expected that, she is a lot like her mother in that perspective. Then all I have left to say is this. Welcome to the family.

Christina gave him a hug and also welcomed him to the family. When the two couples walked to the car Christina pulled her daughter aside for a moment. "Right sweetie, spill it, where did you find this cutie?"

Annabella smiled and said "Well mom, actually he knew I was coming so he just was there where he knew I would look for him."

The women walked to the car where their men waiting impatiently for them. And in the time the girls had been chatting Christian had challenged Jerome for a duel, as was a custom to newcomers in the family.

The trip in the car was full of laughs but was centered on Jerome, since Christian and Christina had started the "boyfriend interrogation" as it was called by Anna.

By the time they got to the mansion where Christian and Christina were residing, it was around dinnertime and especially Jerome and Anna where famished. They hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and it was noticeable since their stomach where churning.

Dinner was amazing and after dinner they retired to the den where Christian pulled open an old bottle of whiskey for Jerome and him, at the same time Christina got a bottle of wine for Anna and herself.

It was around 10 p.m. that everyone went to the sparring field they had at their disposal. It was here where Jerome would be tested if he was ready to be a part of this family.

Since Christian had thrown down the gauntlet it was his choice of weapons. Of course he chose swords, something Jerome had hoped for since he was very proficient with them. He just hoped his proficiency would stand up against 2000 years of experience.

Christian took his place and said "We will duel following the old rules of the game, first blood drawn from the chest."

Once they were both in position Anna signaled for the duel to begin.

Christian charged forward and came in with a swing from the side. Jerome blocked it with easy and prepared his retaliation. Swings were exchanged and cuts fell on both sides, but none drew blood or were near the chest. They were both very skilled as the scent of adrenalin filled the air.

Christian recognized in Jerome a worthy opponent and a man very much capable to marry his daughter, but on the other hand he didn't feel like losing this. But all his thinking took his mind off his defense. He noticed the incoming slash too late and it cut him into the chest. Slowly a red line of blood became visible and that got him smiling.

"You have shown yourself more than worthy Jerome, no one but my wife has been able to hit me in over 1000 years." He said with a smile and at the same time he put his hand over his bloody chest and extended it to Jerome.

Jerome knew what this meant and cut into his own hand and then shook Christian's which made them brothers in blood forever. He had also done this with Elmin, and he now felt truly connected to the family he had served for a while as a mortal conduit. But not anymore, he was now part of it and soon he would marry the most beautiful girl in the world.


	32. Dress Fighting

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

32. Dress Fighting

Anna woke up at the break of dawn, she felt content with the world as the man she loved was spooning her and was cupping one of her breasts, if she could have her say it would be like this forever.

Her lover woke up about a minute later when he felt her stirring. "Good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" he asked after giving her a kiss.

She gave him a kiss back and then replied "I slept wonderful love, just like every other night when you are next to me."

This got Jerome blushing and he found himself in lack of a reply, so he stuck out his tongue to his wife, which he usually did when he didn't know of anything to say, Anna just thought it was cute when he was like that.

Anna first made a few calls to check how things were going in Malibu, since they were building a house for the two of them. Once she knew everything was on schedule, it was time to face the more important matters of the day.

Today she would be going shopping for a dress, but she made sure Jerome knew nothing about it.

By the time they got downstairs Christian and Christina were waiting for them with breakfast. While Jerome fixed coffee for the two of them Anna took a seat next to her mother.

She smiled when he took the first sip of his coffee. He always was very grumpy before his first cup and she kind of liked that, because having someone around that is a complete cheery morning person just irritated her.

"Well good morning sunshine's, how did you two sleep?" Christina asked

The couple immediately started blushing, because of Anna being very loud in bed they had probably heard her screaming an orgasm or two. Anna knew she was a screamer but Jerome was also to blame in this. He knew way too well what he was doing with his tongue and fingers.

This got the older couple laughing which only served to make Anna and Jerome blush even harder. This continued throughout breakfast until Jerome finally changed the subject.

"So what do you have in store for us today Christian?" He asked after his blush faded.

Christian hadn't even thought about that since his plan consisted of doing absolutely nothing while his wife and daughter went shopping in Cairo for a wedding dress.

Jerome found this a wonderful plan because that gave him the opportunity to grow his relationship with Christian further.

Since the girls would be gone most of the day they thought it would be a great idea to go downstairs, towards the armory.

There Christian would fit Jerome with a blade worthy of his cunning and an armor to match.

Dublees had made many sets of armors for the entire family and Christian held the lion's share of those sets.

Jerome looked through the various sets and spotted a set which almost looked the same as the set he used to own in leather, only this was mail and it would work perfectly with his coat.

Christian offered him the set as a welcoming present. The next thing Jerome would need was a sword or swords.

He knew they would need every man they could get for the upcoming fight. And to have someone like Jerome beside them would give them at least a better chance. He remembered the final words Jiskirra had said.

"An even more ancient foe will soon arise and you need to be stronger if you want to defeat her"

It took Jerome not long to find a set of swords that were perfect for him. It was a set of twin swords that were perfect for his fighting style.

He was already dying to try his new blades out, which he had named Aurora and Eclipse. He found it better fitting for the generation than the mythical names of the old generation.

Christian smiled and took his own set of twin blades. These he had used on numerous occasions and he knew that this fight would be as intense as yesterday's.

They agreed some lunch would be in order if they were going to do this so they fixed themselves some sandwiches before they made their way to the training field.

Meanwhile the girls arrived at the bridal shop which held a large collection of dresses. Anna already knew what she wanted, something stunning but not to over the top.

It took almost the entire afternoon to find exactly the dress she was looking for, as simple as she had wanted but stunning enough to suit its purpose.

The wedding was only a few weeks away so they took the dress home now; knowing nothing had to be altered to it.

After they had gotten lunch they thought it would be good to see what the boys were up to.

The boys in question were about to start their sparring session, knowing this would be even more intense then yesterday they started out slowly, but they kicked it into high gear pretty quickly.

By the time the girls came home they were both full of cuts and exhausted, but they were satisfied with the draw they called it in the end. They smiled at each other when they took another sip of their whiskey.

"You two just couldn't resist fighting each other again huh?" the girls asked simultaneously.

The men in question looked at each other and then replied simultaneously "this wasn't fighting; we prefer to call it sparring."

Anna and Christina sighed and joined their men on the couch to give them a hug and a slap in no specific order.


	33. The Youth Joins The Ancients

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

33. The Youth Join The Ancients

The visit to Christian and Christina had been great, but it was great that their house was ready and was fully decorated the way they had wanted.

Every room was perfect and Jerome was especially pleased with the pool and the tub they had.

They even had a training room with enough room for all the weapons they owned, a special rack had been made for Jerome's own two weapons Aurora and Eclipse.

The house itself lay in Malibu, close to Elmin and Elmina and the only spot they both had agreed on.

That night they had been called to a meeting in the mansion of Elmin and Elmina, since this was new for Jerome he was a bit nervous but on the other hand he was excited to go there.

They arrived at the meeting fairly early. While they were waiting for everyone they took the opportunity to share some stories with Victoria and Jessica, who of course had arrived before them.

It was late in the afternoon when Cleo and Thea were last to arrive. Once Jerome was introduced to the entire family, the company moved to the Throne Room.

Once everyone had taken their seats Elmin started the meeting.

"Brothers and sisters, it has been a while since our last meeting, but never before we have had a meeting of this scale. As you all know our last fight came with a warning, and if Jiskirra was right and ancient vampire has risen, at this time it is impossible to know who it is, but none the less this is the time to re-assess the situation of our family."

Our family has grown quite a bit. Our children have come of age and all have found partners. And in light of the upcoming fights it is my belief that the time has come to complete the initiation of our offspring.

So I hereby ask Anna and Jerome, Cleo and Thea, Gwendolyn and Richard and of course Victoria and Jessica to come forward."

The four couples looked at t each other questioningly but slowly moved to the front of the room.

The four couples were asked to kneel and Elmin continued.

"Gathered here before me is the new generation of the Star family, and every generation born gives us new hope for the future of both our race and our family. When we are done with this ceremony all of you will be a part of this family forever, for after tonight everyone in this room shall be equal."

Elmin took a box that was standing behind him, opened it and then took two rings out. He slid them around the left ring finger of his daughter and her wife, since they were on the far left.

It was a platinum ring with a Pentagram in the middle, since the Pentagram was a symbol for the family since ancient times.

The process was repeated with the other three couples.

Once the ceremony was completed Elmin also concluded the meeting.

"With the ceremony out of the way we can focus again on our latest threat. We have to do some research on who this mysterious ancient woman is but we know one thing for sure. We need to go back deep into our history. I think it would be best if we all return home and start research as soon as possible."

With that said the family wasted no time, they said their goodbye's to one another and then made their way to either the airport or their home.

It was late at night when Jerome and Anna came back, since they went shopping after the meeting they decided to eat out for once.

Both of them were tired so they thought it would be best if they went to bed early tonight and start their research tomorrow.

After they had kissed each other goodnight and both of them had fallen asleep Jerome was troubled by a nightmare.

"He was in a large blood red chamber; it looked ancient and felt very powerful. There was a woman in embraced in shadows. He felt an ancient power radiating from the woman. Jerome could not see her face but he could hear her voice in his mind.

"I know you can hear me, young vampire, and I also know you are a part of the Star family. You can tell Elmin this. If he tries to find me he and your entire family will meet your demise."

"Who the hell are you!" demanded Jerome

The woman moved from the shadows only to show a sinister smile. "Tell Elmin that Lucilda is back with a vengeance."

With sweat on his forehead Jerome woke up, he knew Elmin needed to know about this sooner rather than later. He looked down at his Anna, who was still sleeping blissfully. He cuddled up against her and tried to get back to sleep.


	34. The Final Wedding

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

34. The Final Wedding

The morning greeted Jerome and Anna with a smile. Today was the day they were going to get married. Jerome had to Elmin about his dream of last night as soon as he got the chance.

He went into the other room to put on his tuxedo, while Anna put on her wedding dress. They were not allowed to see each other again until the wedding itself.

Christian came to get him for breakfast and the final steps of his preparations. And then it was off to the great hall.

Anna was having issues getting the last part of her dress on, but thankfully she had her mother to help her with it. When at last the dress was in place the two of them looked at her in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart." Christina said while she pinked a tear away.

Anna smiled and gave her mother a hug "Thanks mom that makes me feel a lot better. I must confess I'm a bit nervous. Storming into a horde of barbarians sounds better then marrying Jerome at the moment"

Christina laughed at that comment and remembered how nervous she had been for her own wedding. "Well sweetie, I know how you feel; I felt the same when I married your father. But when you stand at that altar, all that fear and doubt will wash away".

Anna hugged her mother and then they walked to the aisle together.

Jerome was waiting anxiously at the altar waiting for his Annabella to come in. When the music started playing Christina and Anna came in walking arm in arm to the altar.

When everyone was present and seated Elmin started the ceremony.

"Honored family members, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the blessed union between Annabella Star and Jerome Helmsley.

In the face of our Ancient Father Lord Dragulia we shall bind these two young vampires in Holy Matrimony. May I ask the maid of honor and the best man to pass forward the rings?

Jerome, may I ask you to put your ring on the middle finger of Annabella's left hand, and Annabella may I ask you to put your ring on the middle finger of Jerome's left hand

Do you Jerome Helmsley take Annabella Star to be you're lawfully wedded wife to love and cherish in sickness and in health for the rest of eternity."

"I do" was the resolute answer from his protégé.

Elmin continued now facing Annabella.

"Do you Annabella Star take Jerome Helmsley to be you're lawfully wedded husband to love and cherish in sickness and in health for the rest of eternity."

"I do" Anna said with an even resolute voice.

"Then by the powers invested in me by the vampiric law I hereby pronounce you Husband and Wife together. You may now kiss your bride."

When their lips met it felt more magical than any other kiss they had shared over the past months. It seemed like the world only consisted of them at that moment and they were unwilling to let the contact break.

After the ceremony Jerome told everyone about the dream he had. Elmin saw the threat the woman posed because he knew all too well her viciousness.

Elmin knew Lucilda too well because she was the biggest mistake he ever made in his life. He turned her at a young age but she developed hatred towards him and the family

She was exiled from Dacia long ago but she had sworn revenge in another time. Apparently she had cut herself a bloody path through the centuries. She apparently found her time for revenge had come. And she has learned to invade dreams.

Elmin was sure she would invade someone's dream soon to give another threat. They made a deal to report any sign of Lucilda to Elmin.

But this was still a party so the talk got lighter and the hours went by quicker than anyone wanted.

When the party drew to a close and almost everyone had gone home. Only Victoria and Jessica and the newlywed couple remained. Since the two couples lived in the same street they walked home together.

After they had said goodnight to Victoria and Jessica, the couple walked to their own house. When they got the front door Jerome picked Anna up and carried her bridal style over the threshold.

Exhausted by the events of the day, but also happy to be finally married they took a quick shower together and then went off to bed.

Both happy and content with their world which would stay exactly as it was if either of them could have their say. They fell asleep in each other's arms with a big smile on both their faces.


	35. What a Bloody Battle It Would Be

The Power of 4 pt. 3

Jeroen Pols

35. What a Bloody Battle It Would Be.

Months passed and Lucilda hadn't issued a threat to any of the family members. This struck Elmin a bit strange because he knew she wanted him dead along with the entire family.

But one night Lucilda spoke to Elmin himself in his dreams.

He recognized the room he was in from long ago. His father trained him and his brothers in this secluded room of their own castle. Surely Lucilda didn't reside at their ancient home.

But out of the shadows she came, clad in black leather, her blood red hair waving down her head. With a sinister smile she spoke to him.

"Elmin dear, it has been such a long time since we have seen each other, so I know you have been doing well. But that is not why I'm here... We both know you now know where I am, so I suggest you and you're family get to Transylvania to finish this once and for all."

Elmin smiled as dark as his nemesis just did and then replied in a dark tone.

"Lucilda, you are still as crazy as ever I see. You have some guts to throw a challenge to me in my own house. I know what you are after but let me tell you, you will never get the secrets of my father. But if you want to duel me I will of course accept your challenge. But let me tell you that you will fall in front of my whole family.

Lucilda laughed at that comment.

"It is you who will find death at my hand Star. And your whole family will witness your fall, and with that my rise to power.

She faded back into the shadows and Elmin woke up from his nightmare. He realized he was at home with his wife. He lay back down and snuggled a bit closer to his wife.

The next day he phoned everyone to let them know about the vision he had received from Lucilda. As was to be expected everyone was not entirely shocked by the fact she resided at their ancient home. Since that was where all the secrets were, with their father in the sealed room.

There was not a moment to lose so everyone made their preparations to leave for Transylvania as soon as possible.

It took everyone a good 2 days to arrive in Transylvania. They made their way to a town at the foot of the mountain where their ancient castle stood. It was in this village that so long ago Lirentil and Lirentia found their daughters.

Cleó and Theá smiled at that what was once their birth village all those years ago.

At midnight everyone had made their final preparations and everyone was ready to leave and they started to walk the path they had walked almost every night more than 2000 years ago.

They reached the castle in thirty minutes and saw the grounds as deserted as they left them more than 2000 years ago. No other vampire or human had dared to set foot on these grounds for a very long time and the exterior showed it.

Elmin wondered where Varlock would be, since their servant would never allow foreign forces to invade the castle. He soon got his answer; they saw Varlock hanging from the tree closest to the entrance, his body maimed almost beyond recognition.

His anger rose with every passing minute and almost burst when he slammed open the door, just to be greeted by an almost empty hallway. In the centre she stood, clad in black leather and a skin as pale as the moon.

"Ahh, the Star family it has been a long time since I have seen anyone of you in the flesh. And I see you have been busy, your numbers have at least doubled since last we met." She said with a sharp and venomous voice.

Elmin smiled darkly and spoke to their nemesis. "Well Lu, last you saw us you weren't as crazy as you are now. And we have doubled our numbers but only one of us shall be enough to end this once and for all."

She almost laughed at that last bit and then responded "If anyone of you shall be enough than I choose your latest addition to fight me."

Elmin's eyes went big and then almost shouted at the woman "You challenged me for a duel, you wench, not any other member of my family!"

Jerome stepped forward at this point and spoke to his brother "Don't worry Elmin, I've seen how she fights and she will fall to my blade.

With this comment Elmin's face went dark and said to his protégé "Only if you are sure of this brother, there is a chance you will lose your life"

Jerome smiled at him and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before walking to Anna, who on her turn gave her lover a deep kiss, perhaps for the last time.

Since this was going to be a fight using big weapons he only saw it fit to use one sword, Providence. A sword he chose from the big collection the family had.

As the family went to the large sparring chamber of the castle they noticed the castle they lived in for so long had not changed very much, maybe Lucilda was afraid to make any changes since she knew which spirits haunted the castle.

It was well known to the family that the spirit of their mother and father stuck around here.

As they got into position Jerome noticed something he had seen in his dreams. He knew from the dream that this would be a long and hard fight and he could not afford to let his guard down for even a second.

Lucilda beckoned one of her servants. A small boy came down from the bleachers and waved a blood red flag to mark the start of what would be the most bloody battle in the history of the vampires.

She lunged forward and Jerome deflected the incoming slash with ease. Every other slash she threw at him he could block or dodge and this clearly frustrated the ancient woman.

He smiled darkly before he went on the attack.

Jerome wanted to start this slowly but he noticed this wasn't an option anymore; he charged forward and came in low to throw the woman off guard.

She clearly expected it and blocked the slash; he pressed through and tried to break her defenses. It didn't work but it was also something she didn't expect.

They traded blows for almost half an hour before Lucilda broke away from him. Jerome was exhausted but saw this as an opening to attack the woman head on.

Lucilda didn't expect this and reacted too late to block the incoming slash. It took her head clean off.

The entire family gasped when Lucilda's lifeless body fell to the floor. Jerome turned to his wife and fell to the floor in exhaustion. Anna ran to him and sat him down to catch his breath again. It had been a battle that had lasted several hours and had clearly taken a lot out of Jerome.

It took him a few minutes to open his eyes and notice the battle was over and Lucilda's head was on the floor. He smiled to Elmin and the rest of the family and then got back to his feet. After a few minutes of handshakes and kisses from the rest of the family, it was time to dispose of her body.

The men took the body while Jerome took the head to burn them outside. They watched and smiled as the flames licked at the body and the head. When they knew it had completely burned they gave Jerome a grand tour of their birthplace. Including the room where their parents slept

It was done; their enemy's had been beaten in the past centuries. Their eyes were now turned to the future. They knew this if they would stick together as a family they would be unbeatable. Their minds were set into the future, their numbers doubled and a bond stronger than death.

How do I know this you might ask? Because I am Elmin, High lord of the Vampiric Nation.


End file.
